When I Get You Alone
by itsafunnyworld
Summary: Blaine Anderson was bad news: he was always in detentions, smoking in lessons and sleeping with a new girl every week, and it was rumoured that he even slept with guys. Kurt could not stand Blaine Anderson. T rating now- may go up later! Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first ever fan fiction! Thanks to my awesome beta Alex for her editing and PRAISE. There's a lot of Klaine love (as Glee does way too little) and some Smytheberry (in later chaps) because it seemed to work. Enjoy! And leave me some reviews- good or bad! **

CHAPTER ONE

Kurt was walking, or striding, confidently down the busy corridor, his mind on anything but school. Firstly, it was much too early to even think about lessons, which was fine for him as he was obviously the cleverest in his year. Secondly, school was just so _boring_ nowadays- the only recent 'excitement' being Finn and Rachel's very public break up, in which Finn accused Rachel of sleeping with _Sam_ of all people. Kurt could only feel sorry for Rachel, who used to look up to Finn like he was some sort of _God,_ and although Finn was his brother, he totally took Rachel's side and was there with a tub of ice cream and a bunch of movies after the humiliating break up.

'_Watch _it, Hummel,' a voice snarled, startling Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked up, his eyes full of fear, and saw Karofsky's brutal glare stare back at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to his locker.

'Hey, homo!' Kurt heard the same voice shout at him again and turned around slowly.

'What in the name of God do you want _now?_' Kurt snapped.

Karofsky then proceeded to shove Kurt into his locker, causing Kurt to drop his books and mess up his perfectly coiffed hair. Kurt knew better than to answer back or get angry- the shoves didn't even hurt anymore after he had started going to the gym last month. Kurt's arms were now more toned and his abs were more defined and strong. Karofsky laughed viciously and ran to catch up with his friends, ignoring Kurt and the glares he was sending the bully.

'Fucking _hilarious,' _Kurt muttered angrily, straightening his striped Marc Jacob's sweater and grey scarf. As the bell rang, Kurt hurriedly shoved his books in his leather satchel and ran to English. The teacher glared at Kurt as he looked for a seat next to Rachel or Mercedes- but they were all taken. Kurt looked exasperatedly at Mercedes and she mouthed something to him, but before Kurt could reply, the teacher cleared her throat and tapped the desk loudly.

'_Yes?'_ Kurt glared at the teacher.

'Mr. Hummel, if you could do me the pleasure of finding a _seat _in which to _sit _in, instead of just _standing _there like some sort of _idiot!' _The teacher was now flustered and bright red but Kurt just stared at her and sighed angrily.

'_Fine,' _Kurt mumbled.

He then proceeded to sit down in the one free desk next to a sleeping cheerleader and the school's resident player/badboy, Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson was bad news: he was always in detentions, smoking in lessons and sleeping with a new girl every week, and it was rumoured that he even slept with _guys_. Kurt could not stand Blaine Anderson and his stupid, cliché leather jacket and pierced tongue and he was definitely _not_ in the mood for any annoying comments that morning.  
Kurt pulled all his stuff out for the lesson and sat straight in his seat concentrating intently on what they were studying. During the middle of one of his teacher's long rants about the main character, Kurt felt a sharp tug on his scarf. He turned in his seat to come face to face with the one and only, Blaine Anderson.

'What do you want, Anderson?' Kurt whispered sharply.

'Honestly? I want to make you scream my name and have you writhing underneath me… Naked.' Blaine said, winking lecherously.

Kurt gasped and felt himself blush a bright red.

'That will _never _happen!' Kurt choked out, shocked at Blaine's crudeness.

'Princess, I assure you that it will,' Blaine muttered.

Kurt just shook his head, exasperated at the boy's lack of verbal filter.

'Only in your dreams, Anderson,' Kurt shot back.

'Baby, you are definitely in my dreams…'

'Ew! No! Stop!' Kurt interrupted angrily, somehow managing to keep his voice at a low level. 'I do _not _want to know what you dream about, especially if I am in them. Urgh,' Kurt shook his head again, 'Just stop, okay?'

Blaine just chuckled and placed his hand on Kurt's upper thigh, ignoring Kurt's bitch glare directed at him.

'Sure thing, babe.'

* * *

Kurt could not get Blaine out of his head for the rest of the day. Although he was so annoying and ridiculously inappropriate, with no sense of personal space _whatsoever_, Kurt had to admit that he was also incredibly good looking. As Kurt walked slowly towards his locker at the end of the day, he was interrupted of his thoughts of a certain dark-haired bad boy by a rough shove to the lockers by Karofsky.

'Watch where you walk, fag!'

Kurt just picked himself up and brushed himself off angrily. He looked up and saw two bright hazel eyes stare back at him, but Kurt just rushed off and ignored the deep emotion lying deep in those beautiful eyes.

Blaine watched as Kurt stormed off, his hips swaying seductively in his skin-tight black jeans. He did not expect such a rage of emotions to wash over him when the blue-eyed boy was shoved roughly into the lockers.

'You only want a quick fuck, Blaine,' he reminded himself. 'No emotions. No strings attatched. Just a fuck.'

However, Blaine couldn't hide the fact that Kurt could mean something more to him and the more he thought of the beautiful boy, the more he couldn't lie to himself about his own feelings.

Meanwhile, Kurt sat in Finn's car ignoring everything the tall boy was saying to him. He caught Rachel's name and immediately felt a pang of sadness towards his fellow diva- she didn't deserve to be hurt repeatedly by his step-brother, she was so much better than him and deserved so much _more._ Kurt also couldn't stop feeling confused about Blaine Anderson: he was just so frustrating and got underneath Kurt's skin.

'Why are you letting _Blaine _get to you?' He asked himself. 'He doesn't deserve your attention. Just forget about today.' Kurt sighed and leaned back on his seat: it had been a long day.

**A/N First Chapter done! Will post Chap. 2 next Wednesday- or earlier if I get tons of reviews (I doubt it though). **  
**I have a total glee tumblr which you can check out if you want, just type in the usual and my blog name is 'weliveforthelife'.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HI GUYS! I know- it's been one day. And my AMAZING BETA ALEX HAS ALREADY EDITED THE SECOND CHAP. So, I just thought I'd put it up. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! It's so awesome getting the positive response! Tumblr me... www. weliveforthelife . tumblr . com (no spaces) and I'll definitely post chap 3 by next wednesday. Happy reading and keep the reviews coming! **

Chapter 2

The week went by with Kurt desperately avoiding all contact with Blaine. Blaine hadn't made any moves, and by the time it was Friday afternoon, Kurt relaxed and packed his bag, ready to meet Rachel at the Lima Bean.

'Hey, gorgeous,' a sultry voice interrupted his thoughts; startling him and making him drop the books he was holding. 'You've been avoiding me, haven't you?' The same voice made the most erotic laugh in Kurt's left ear.

Kurt could not speak, only shake his head and look down at his shoes, not daring to look Blaine Anderson in the eyes. Kurt could feel Blaine breathing on his exposed neck and slowly got his books ready in his bag. As he bent over to pick up the discarded books on the floor, momentarily forgetting that Blaine was next to him, he heard a low whistle from Blaine.

'You have no idea what those jeans do to me, baby,' he heard Blaine rasp out.

Kurt blushed a bright red and shot up again, losing his balance. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and buried his face in the taller boy's neck. Kurt immediately lost all train of thought as Blaine kissed his pulse point and gently sucked on his porcelain skin. All Kurt could think about was how _good_ it felt and how he did _not _want Blaine to stop. For about thirty seconds, Kurt was lost in the feeling of Blaine's soft lips against his skin, however the sound of his phone ringing startled him out of his trance.

'Get off! Get off!' Kurt shrieked at Blaine, 'I need to go! I'm late already!'

Blaine laughed and tried to grab Kurt's waist again, but Kurt shook him off, hurriedly shoving the last books in his bag and picking up his phone. Blaine watched as Kurt spoke into his phone, his thoughts on how good the tall boy looked- slightly flustered and so _innocent_.

'Hi, Rach,' Kurt breathed into his phone, glaring at Blaine. 'Yeah, I know I'm late! I'm really sorry- I'll be with you in twenty minutes at the Lima Bean, right?'

Kurt then turned to Blaine, still slightly pink with the hint of a hickey on his neck, and just shook his head.

'You are _impossible_,' he muttered and then ran away, with Blaine staring at his ass the whole time. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how _good _the virginal, willowy boy tasted and how amazing it felt to see Kurt loose himself, and Blaine just wanted to kiss Kurt all day long. 'I wonder if his lips taste as good as his skin…' were his last thoughts before he went home.

Kurt couldn't brush the not-so-innocent thoughts of the curly-haired bad boy out of his head the whole walk to the Lima Bean, and was relieved when he reached the coffee shop - he _needed_ coffee. There was only one thing that came close to the joy Kurt felt on stage and it was caffeine, preferably in the form of a grande non-fat mocha. As he took a long sip of his favourite drink, he heard his name being called by a certain short, brown haired diva. He immediately perked up at the sound of her voice and he realized how much Rachel actually meant to him as a friend and fellow diva. He hurried over to her, giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

'Kurt! I've missed you!' she scolded, her voice teasing and her eyes dancing.

'Rach, it's been like-' Kurt checked his watch '-one hour. Your life is obviously just terribly uninteresting without me.' Kurt winked at her, and they soon fell into easy conversation with Kurt forgetting all about Blaine and their 'moment' a short while before.

'Well, look who it is,' a voice said, interrupting Kurt and Rachel's intense discussion on Finn and Quinn as the new 'it-couple'.

Kurt looked up and was met with a tall, devilishly handsome boy wearing a Dalton blazer.

'…And you are?' he snapped, still feeling on edge about his stepbrother's ridiculous antics and how badly they were affecting Rachel.

'Oooh, feisty,' the stranger teased, 'I'm Sebastian. And you are Kurt Hummel. I have heard… hmm… _good_ things about you…' he winked at Kurt and somehow Kurt knew that Blaine had something to do with the tall stranger.

'However,' Sebastian continued, 'I have not had the pleasure of hearing about your _gorgeous_ friend before… I wonder why Blaine would never mention you, I mean you obviously know you're hot and sexy and all,' he continued nonchalantly.

Rachel gasped- no one had _ever_ said she was hot _or _sexy before, not even Finn whom she had _dated_. In a way she was oddly flattered, but the way Sebastian's eyes travelled up her body, practically _undressing _her with his eyes, made her feel so exposed and uncomfortable.

Kurt definitely did _not _like the way Sebastian was eyeing the blushing girl up and he felt his protective side kick in. Kurt saw how uncomfortable Rachel was: her blush was so much more prominent and she squirmed awkwardly in her seat, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian.

'Stop staring at her like… like you want to _eat _her or something!' Kurt spluttered.

'Oh, I definitely would not mind _eating _her… If you know what I mean,' Sebastian said suggestively, winking at Rachel.

'What the… fuck!' Rachel shook her head frantically. 'That will never _ever_ happen!'

'Dirty talk: Kinky, I like it,' Sebastian winked _yet _again and grabbed a chair to join Rachel and Kurt. Rachel's eyes widened at Kurt and Kurt mouthed an 'Oh my God' to her.

'When did either of us say you could _sit _here with us?' she asked angrily, 'We were actually having pleasant conversation before you decided to _grace _us with your wonderful presence!' Sarcasm laced her already angry tone, but Sebastian just laughed.

'I won't interrupt, babe. Keep talking.' Sebastian stared at Rachel again, enjoying the effect he had on her.

Kurt and Rachel silently conversed with their eyes about Sebastian, who was now sitting even closer to Rachel, until Kurt's phone started ringing.

Kurt looked down, effectively cutting off their silent conversation, and sighed deeply.

'Rach, I actually need to take this. I'm really sorry- I probably have to go as well,' Kurt rolled his eyes at his phone and Rachel just gave him a sympathetic smile.

'It's fine! Seriously- don't worry, Kurt! I probably have to go soon as well, just after I finish my coffee. I'll see you tomorrow!' Rachel smiled brightly at Kurt and stood to hug the tall boy.

'Love you, Rach!' Kurt kissed her cheek and turned to the smirking boy watching their exchange. 'And you! Don't even try anything. I will personally rip your balls off if you touch her.' Kurt gave an evil, deathly bitch glare at the amused boy sitting next to Rachel and smiled tightly at Rachel, before hurrying out the café.

'So…' Sebastian started, before getting cut off by an annoyed Rachel.

'One: I will _not _have sex with you. Two: I am _not _interested, and three: I am leaving after I finish this drink, so don't you try anything.'

Sebastian pouted in mock sadness while Rachel chugged down her now-cool coffee.

'I'm gonna go now…' Rachel stood awkwardly, smoothing down her crumpled skirt. 'It was, erm, nice meeting you… So… Um… Bye?' Rachel turned around and walked quickly out the café while Sebastian watched her petite figure, chuckling to himself. Rachel was just too cute for her own good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HI GUYS. I'm sorry this is slightly late I've just had a REALLY CRAP WEEK. Anyway- I hoped you guys liked the early chap 2! I'm already in the middle of chap 4 so it will be up on time- I PROMISE. **

**Please review and follow me one tumblr ;)  
****weliveforthelife**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Kurt glanced at the mirror as he put the final touches to his outfit, opting for dark green skinny jeans, a deep purple sweater and a black trench coat- all from Marc Jacobs. His hair was perfect as always, and the loose turtleneck of the sweater subtly hid the hint of the hickey Blaine had given him. Kurt sighed deeply: he had _nothing _to do this weekend. He was completely and utterly bored. It was 9 am and he had already gone for a run, had breakfast and changed outfits at _least _three times. Kurt reached to grab his phone to call anyone, though preferably one of his girlfriends, so that he could at least kill a half hour or something, As he leant to grap his phone, it started ringing loudly.

Kurt didn't bother to check the caller ID as he quickly picked up the phone, 'Hello? Kurt speaking.'

'Kurt! I have a major crisis that only _you _can fix!'

Kurt immediately recognized the voice- it was Rachel.

'Hey, diva. What's up? What can I do for you today?' Kurt teased.

'This is important.' Rachel sounded desperate and her voice was high-pitched and even _louder _than normal- if that was possible. ' I _need _a makeover.'

Kurt could not believe his luck: only 5 minutes ago was he had utterly nothing to do… But now, he was going to do the one thing he had wanted to do ever since he had met Rachel.

'Honey, in the words of Holly Holliday, _I thought you'd never ask.'_

Rachel stood nervously in front of the Hudson-Hummel door; desperately wishing that Finn would not answer the door. The _last _thing she needed that day was even _more _awkwardness between the two of them. It was strange- all the other times they had 'broken up', Rachel was always desperately trying to get them back together, but this time, all she needed was to be with her best gay and just _forget _about her failed relationship. People always assumed that Rachel _always _got what she wanted _whenever _she wanted, but that was not the case. Rachel put up a wall towards so many people, so they would never see any weakness from her. People were so very _cruel _and many would jump to the chance to pull her down even further - so working ridiculously hard for every little thing was worth it. Well, that's what she told herself. She _was _dating the quarterback, so that immediately raised her social status at McKinley, she was also clever in _every _subject- well apart from French - and she was extremely talented. Rachel basically had it all, and she _deserved_ it so much more than Quinn, or anyone else who seemed to get what they wanted without working, earning or _fighting_ for it like Rachel did. Yes, she had it all. Or, almost had it all, since she and Finn seemed to be quite obviously _over_.

'It's because I'm ugly,' she told herself. 'Your looks pull you down and _that's_ why Finn broke up with you.' It was so _difficult _though - hiding her true personality from Finn was easy but changing her looks was virtually impossible. She bit her lip in thought and subconsciously covered her nose - oh, how she _hated_ her nose! It was meant to be her 'pride and joy', the thing that made her 'different and special' but Rachel could only think of her nose as a curse and a repellent towards all guys. She frowned, disappointed in herself for her hideous appearances, and rang the doorbell again. She heard the sound of someone running to the door and quickly looked down at her feet, heart pounding and nerves racing. The door opened and Rachel felt herself enveloped in a hug by Kurt. She immediately felt a hundred times better and so _relieved._

'I've missed you, Rach!' Kurt's musical voice was full of warmth and _honesty_- a trait that was so rare in the people in Rachel's life. She smiled brightly- she could always count on Kurt to make her feel better. He was a constant in her life: he shared her dreams and passions and she could see herself being his friend forever.

'Kurtie, it's been one day,' Rachel laughed seeing Kurt's faux pout of sadness. 'But, I missed you too.' Kurt giggled and put an arm around the short girl.

'Rachie, look what we've become! We can't bear to be apart for one day! Our love is too strong,' Kurt grabbed his heart dramatically as Rachel burst into tears of laughter.

Kurt lowered his voice, 'But honey we should go- Finn's upstairs with Quinn…'

Kurt saw the brown haired girl's face fall and grabbed her hand, willing her silently to feel loved. Kurt knew how hard Rachel had worked for everything - including her relationships and her popularity, so that was why Rachel took break ups so seriously. She always thought the reason guys broke up with her was her fault and she blamed herself for the other person's problems. Kurt also knew that her two dads were rarely home - Rachel was alone most nights, and signs of affection towards her were rare - from _anybody._

Rachel looked up at Kurt with tears glistening in her brown eyes, and smiled faintly.

'Yeah, I would like that.'

* * *

Kurt stopped the car at the mall and turned to the laughing girl.

'Okay. Operation Rachel Makeover is _on_! No more ugly animal sweaters or white tights-'

'Hey! I like those sweaters!' Rachel interrupted, pouting slightly.

Kurt gave her his 'bitch _please'_ look and continued.

'Rachel will now be the most best dressed girl to ever grace the McKinley halls. And it will all be down to I, Kurt Hummel, best dressed male of all McKinley history.' Kurt looked over to Rachel who looked impressed, to say the least, by Kurt's proclamation.

'Let's go!' she breathed out.

'First,' Kurt started as the pair walked through the mall, 'We will spend a couple hours at Marc Jacobs-'

'_Hours?_' Rachel interrupted, shocked.

'Well, of course! Rach, you don't understand. Shopping is a skill that takes time…and money.'

Rachel didn't argue the case any further. There was no point anyway, there was no stopping Kurt Hummel when he was on a roll.

_Several hours later…._

'Finally!' Rachel sighed contentedly around her cup of coffee as she sat in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen. 'Thank you so much Kurt. I don't know how I would've done that myself. You are truly amazing.'

'That was worth the pain, Rach. You are going to look _fabulous._ Seriously, if I were straight, I would tap that.'

Rachel laughed bitterly.

'You're gay and the only one who has said that to me. I doubt any straight guy would ever want _me _in any way.'

'Honey, just because Finn was too blind and too _stupid_ to see you as the beautiful -no, _stunning _girl as I see you, it doesn't mean no one else does.' Kurt stood behind the girl and grasped her shoulders.

'Do you... do you really think that I'm…' Rachel paused and swallowed nervously, '_beautiful_?' she whispered the last part so quietly that Kurt could barely hear her.

'_Yes!'_ Kurt exclaimed. 'And ridiculously, annoyingly talented and one of the _most _caring, warm people I know. I love ya, Rachie.' Kurt pulled Rachel out of her chair and hugged her tightly.

'Thank you so much, Kurtsie.' Rachel's voice came out muffled but full of raw emotion. 'You mean a lot to me and I love you too.' She sniffled quietly and buried her face into Kurt's shoulder. They remained in a comfortable silence for some time, just enjoying each other's presence as the girl's quiet sobs subsided.

'Damn! I'm ruining your top!' Rachel pulled herself out of Kurt's grasp with a small, watery giggle. Kurt just raised one eyebrow at the short girl, but started laughing with her - soon they were in hysterics. As they calmed down, Kurt draped one arm casually around Rachel's shoulder as she looked up at him and stated, 'Funny Girl or Wicked?'

'Do you even need to _ask_?' Kurt quipped as they strolled out of the kitchen.

Rachel couldn't help but feel light hearted and relieved that Kurt cared enough about her to remain her friend, even through her hidden insecurities.

* * *

'Fancy seeing _you _here, Seb.'

Sebastian looked up from his coffee at the familiar curly haired badboy.

'Blainers!' He laughed as they exchanged greetings as Blaine sat in the seat across from Sebastian and continued with a light conversation. Time passed quickly for the two of them as they talked about school and friends.

'So,' Sebastian started, eyeing Blaine as he finished his third cup of coffee, 'guess who I saw the other day?'

'Who?' Blaine sighed, his mind wandering to a certain porcelain-skinned boy.

'Kurt Hummel.'

Blaine looked up, shocked.

'What the fuck?' Blaine exclaimed loudly, earning a few glares from the other customers in the Lima Bean. Sebastian laughed at Blaine's reaction and continued.

'Yep. I met him on Friday with his friend - who is _hot,_ by the way. But why _him_? You into virgins or something?'

Blaine glared at Sebastian and pointedly ignored the question.

'Who was the friend?'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his friend, but answered his question anyway.

'Rachel something. She never _actually _told me her name - I just sat with them and listened to their conversation.'

Blaine thought for a moment, racking his brains for one of Kurt's 'hot' friends- but he could only be distracted by fantasy images of Kurt…

'Blaine!' Sebastian snapped his fingers in the day dreaming boy's face.

'Sorry… I just… Erm… Zoned out there for a second…' Blaine muttered as he subtly tried to shift himself into a more _comfortable _position.

'Dude. You are _so _whipped.' Sebastian smirked as he took a long gulp of coffee.

'I am _not_! He's just really hot!' Blaine exclaimed angrily; half from annoyance at the mocking boy sitting in front of him and half because of his pent up sexual frustration for a certain Kurt Hummel.

'Speaking of hot people… You never actually told me if you knew who this Rachel person was. I _need _to know!' Sebastian, who was normally the epitome of dapper, actually looked flustered for a second.

'_Now _look who the whipped one is…' it was Blaine's turn to look smugly at the flustered boy in front of him. Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Look. We both want to get into their pants. We both _can _get into their pants. We just need an extra… _boost._' The taller boy leaned forward in his seat eagerly as he spoke.

'I see what you're getting at… I help you and you help me?' Blaine asked, crossing his leather clad arms across his chest.

Sebastian made a noise of approval, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he held out a hand. Blaine couldn't control his wide grin as he shook it: the pair of them were unstoppable when they set their minds to something.

They _always _got what they wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY DEDICATED TO MY AMAZING BETA ALEX. She put these cute little comments all throughout this chapter which made my LIFE and totally made my day a million times better. (They were a bitch to erase but WHO GIVES A FUCK?) Well, it's been a week full of revision so writing this was really fun! I hope you guys enjoy this! LOTS OF LOVE TO ALEX. **

**PS This is very fluffy. And kinda full on. Ish. Enjoy! **

**PPS It's hot. Nom nom nom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Blaine sauntered up to the sinfully well-dressed boy in the practically empty hallway at school. Kurt was furiously texting someone so he didn't notice the shorter boy stand next to him.

'Hey, baby,' Blaine breathed sensually in Kurt's ear. Kurt jumped about three feet into the air and dropped his bag and his phone in the process.

'What the…' Kurt turned around quickly, his eyes wide and full of innocence. 'Oh. Blaine.' Kurt exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart, 'Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something? Seriously, you scared the _shit _outta me!'

Blaine couldn't help his groan as he heard Kurt say his name, oh so breathlessly and innocently. Blaine was practically half hard after hearing Kurt breathe his name out _and _swear in the same sentence… Blaine knew that he should feel guilty that Kurt's innocence was such a turn on - but he was generally too turned on to give a fuck.

Kurt shuddered under the curly haired boy's lustful gaze and his breath caught in his throat as Blaine began to corner him into his locker.

'Blaine…' Kurt practically _whimpered _his name and it was so _fucking _hot. Kurt gasped as Blaine growled sexily and trapped him against the lockers. The porcelain-skinned boy bit his lip as a poor attempt to stop his moans as the badboy rubbed _it _against Kurt's leg.

'You.' Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw, 'Are.' Kurt whimpered _again_, 'So.' Blaine breathed hotly on the innocent boy's neck, 'Fucking.' Blaine pushed himself even closer to Kurt, so the taller boy could feel _it_ even more against his thigh- inches away from where he _really_ wanted it to be, 'Hot.' Blaine's face was now so close to Kurt's that they were now practically breathing the same air. Blaine could see _every_ detail of Kurt's face: his slightly open mouth, his trembling lower lip- _aching _to be ravished, his blush accentuating his gorgeous cheekbones, his _adorable _nose and his dark blue, dilated eyes.

Blaine slowly leaned forward, not wavering eye contact with the beautiful boy, and slowly rubbed Kurt's hips. Kurt gasped quietly, as Blaine's dark eyes got closer and closer and-

'Kurt!'

Blaine swore loudly as Kurt jumped practically 50 metres in the air.

'Finn…' Kurt choked out, grabbing his chest as his heart sped up at shock.

'Fucking _cockblock!_' Blaine exclaimed, furious at the fact he _still _hadn't tasted Kurt's lips - and he was so _close _as well. 'Fucking _shit_!' Blaine swore again and kicked the locker.

'What's wrong with _him_?'

Blaine heard Finn's voice from behind him and turned to glare darkly at him, pouring his sexual frustration into one, incredibly terrifying look.

'Seriously! Dude, why was he with you anyway?' Finn backed away from the extremely pissed badboy.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'First,' Kurt gave Finn a bitch glare, 'I am not _dude!_ My name is _Kurt_. How many times do I need to tell you before it gets into your stupid, pea-sized brain!'

'Oh, woah. Angry Kurt. Scary Kurt. Sorry, du…' Finn coughed awkwardly before backtracking, 'Sorry, _Kurt.' _

'Secondly,' Kurt huffed, 'It is _none of your fucking business_!'

Finn looked extremely scared of the two boys in front of him who were now practically _killing _him with those vicious glares.

'I'll be in the car…' Finn looked at the two boys, gulped and ran ridiculously fast down the hallway.

There was an awkward silence as the sound of the door slamming resonated dully against the now empty school. Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes and looked anywhere _except_ Blaine - who was staring intensely at Kurt's slightly pink face.

'So…' Kurt started as he knelt down to pick up his discarded books and bag. The blushing boy coughed awkwardly as he stood up, straightening his designer shirt. Blaine continued to stare at Kurt, watching mesmerised as Kurt's blush spread through his neck and lower… Blaine quickly shook his head, pushing the not-so-innocent thoughts out of his mind. 'Um…. Bye?' Kurt ended unsurely, fiddling with his scarf as he blushed even deeper at the thought of what Blaine would have done if Finn hadn't interrupted.

'Bye, baby,' Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked at the pink faced boy. Kurt just sighed and walked quickly down the hallway with his head down, desperately willing his blush away.

Blaine couldn't stop the dirty thoughts of the endearing boy from flooding his mind and he groaned, slamming his palm against the lockers against which he was doing_ things_ to Kurt before they were so rudely interrupted. He sighed deeply before spotting a phone left on the floor by Kurt's locker… And then it hit him. It was _Kurt's_ phone. _Kurt's _phone was on the floor by his foot. He had _Kurt's _phone. Blaine grinned to himself - life _just _got a little better.

He quickly picked it up and unlocked it - desperately wishing for no password, and for once, luck was on his side.

'Fucking _score_!' he muttered to himself, smiling gleefully.

He tapped his number into the phone and took Rachel's number as well, for Sebastian, obviously. Blaine put the phone in Kurt's locker, which he knew the code for because, well, he was _Blaine_, and walked down the hallway with a new spring in his step.

* * *

Kurt approached his locker, incredibly annoyed at the fact he didn't have his phone for a _whole evening_. He really hoped it was in his locker and wasn't stolen by some idiot; he bought it with his _own _money after his dad had tried to give him some crappy Nokia phone. He impatiently opened his locker and breathed a heavy sigh of relief - _there_ it was. His lifeline. 'Jeez, I'm gonna be alone forever…' Kurt thought sarcastically, but he was too relieved to see his phone to even think about how weird it was that he was _this_ attached to his phone.

Kurt happily picked up his phone and caught up with his social life - mainly Mercedes and Rachel. He was too distracted by his phone to see a certain curly -haired badboy watching him from afar, an amused glint in his hazel eyes. Kurt smiled when his phone vibrated again, indicated a new text message. He didn't even look at the contact name before automatically opening the message.

'**Baby. I totally wanked off to your face last night. XXX' **Kurt gasped and immediately gasped at the ridiculously crude text. He looked at the sender and it read: The Man of Your Wet Dreams. Kurt blushed even harder, and he immediately knew who it was. His phone vibrated again, indicating another text from the same person.

'**I could probably get off to the sight of your blush alone. So fucking hot, baby.'**

'Blaine,' whispered Kurt, shocked at the new text message _and _the fact that Blaine had somehow managed to get his phone. Kurt was too astounded to even feel angry at the badboy. He stopped in the middle of the hallway as he felt someone's breath tickling his ear.

'That's the truth, baby.'

The blush on Kurt's face got even darker as he turned to the smirking boy next to him.

'You… How... What… _When_?' Kurt spluttered, gesturing wildly at Blaine with his phone.

Blaine winked. 'That's for me to know, and you to enjoy.'

Kurt watched him saunter off, his bright blue eyes wide.

His phone vibrated once again, and Kurt opened the text automatically.

'**Oh, and those jeans? Make your ass look fucking eatable. I literally want to bend you over right now and… Have my wicked way with you ;) See you later, baby.'**

'Rachel!' Kurt called out the brown haired girl. She turned around, a smile on her face.

'Kurtie!' She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

'Wait!' Kurt held her at arms length and looked shamelessly at her outfit.

'I'm shocked.' Kurt said, 'I knew I was good…. But I didn't know I was _this _good!'

Rachel squealed happily and twirled around in front of him. She was wearing a gorgeous; Marc Jacobs grey gingham trench coat, the perfect 'Little Black Dress' by Chanel and some white ankle boots.

'And your make-up!' Kurt couldn't stop a squeal of pleasure at how utterly _fantastic_ his friend looked. 'You look _perfect_.'

'Really?' Rachel blushed and looked up at Kurt, her eyes shining and a small smile gracing her lips.

'Really.' Kurt gave her a hug and they walked down to class with his arm wrapped protectively around her.

'Hey, Kurt,' Rachel looked up at the tall boy, 'Are we… Um…' She trailed off awkwardly and blushed again.

'Best friends?' Kurt said softly. She nodded nervously and avoided his eyes.

'You don't need to be, I mean… If you don't want to be y'know… Um… I understand…' Rachel stuttered out, her heart sinking at the thought that she ruined her only proper friendship.

'Rach,' Kurt started, kindly, 'of course I'm your best friend! We're practically related anyway, considering how well you know me and how well I know you.'

Rachel laughed, all insecurities lifted from her chest. Kurt always knew how to cheer her up and she was so _relieved_ that he wanted to be her _best _friend. It felt ridiculously good to know that there was someone who wouldn't judge her for anything and always be there for her.

Kurt laughed with his new best friend and listened contentedly at her carefree chatter about the rest of her weekend about how her dads took her out for dinner on Sunday night. He distractedly grabbed his vibrating phone, still listening intently to Rachel's ideas of a sleepover next weekend since her dad's were out - _again_.

'**Hey baby. Can ya tell the hot midget to check her phone. Someone wants her. ;)'**

Kurt frowned, confused. Why would Blaine want Rachel to check her phone? His phone vibrated again, this time the text reading:

'**Oh and don't be jealous - I still only want you. Although a 3some could totally work fine for me…**'

Kurt gasped, angry at Blaine's ridiculous antics and his _flirting_.

'Kurt?'

Kurt looked up to see Rachel looking at him oddly.

'Are you okay? You've kinda been scowling at your phone for like the past 5 minutes. Is someone bothering you?'

Rachel smiled at him and he sighed.

'It's Blaine Anderson.'

At Rachel's gasp he nodded understandingly.

'Yeah… I know. He kinda… Um… Flirts… A lot…' Kurt squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of him and Blaine's _moment_ in the deserted hallway last Friday. 'Yeah… So, he somehow got my number. And he's texting me.' _More like sexting_, Kurt thought to himself. 'Anyway. He just texted me and he said that he wants you to check your phone…'

Rachel rolled her eyes.

'I honestly doubt he could get my number, Kurt!' She laughed it off, but reached into her bag to grab her phone _anyway_- just out of mild curiosity. She unlocked her phone, frowning at the text from an unknown number.

Kurt watched her face morph from confusion, to shock, to anger and then to embarrassment. He watched Rachel's cheeks turn a fiery red and heard her little squeal of annoyance, and he immediately pounced onto her phone. She let out a little squeak of shock, but gave up her phone after little struggle and stood awkwardly in front of Kurt as he read the message.

'_**Hey there sexy. Can't get you out of my mind or my… dreams ;) You just left me hanging when you left without a kiss for closure. Still not on for the fuck? I'm sure you know who this is but I'll give a gently reminder… I'm the man of your very descriptive dreams or, in other words, I am Sebastian Smythe.' **_Kurt stood with his mouth gaping open for a full three minutes, processing the words of the text that were sent to his best friend. His innocent best friend. His _virgin _best friend. No cohesive thoughts entered his brain - he could only feel ridiculously awkward for Rachel and extremely murderous towards Sebastian. He glanced at his best friend, whose blush was finally dimming down, and immediately knew they needed a serious DMC.

'We need coffee.'

'After school…'

'…The Lima Bean.'

'See you there.'

They shared a look before walking their separate ways off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I KNOW. A day late. Again. I just might move my update date to thursdays... I think this is my longest chapter though! Thanks for all the reviews and visits :) ENOY & drop me some more reviews. Reviews are like double stuff oreos *nom***

**Oh and drop me a follow on tumblr. www. weliveforthelife .tumblr .com **

**ALEX THE AMAZING BETA THIS IS FOR YOU**

CHAPTER 5

Kurt sat in his seat at the Lima Bean waiting absentmindedly for Rachel as she was getting her soy latte. He still hadn't had a coffee as it normally put him slightly on edge, and he was already stressed enough about the rising homework load and the Blaine-Sebastian situation. He watched as the brown haired girl slumped into her seat and took a long sip of coffee. She looked up at Kurt and sighed, twirling her hair in a very 'Rachel' manner.

'I don't…'

'How…'

They both started speaking at the same time, wildly gesturing with their hands, and they both comically stopped, slightly breathless, together.

'You first,' Rachel giggled. Kurt seemed very stressed and obviously wanted to get a heavy load off his chest. Kurt gave her a thankful look and continued.

'I don't get it, Rach.' Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes momentarily. 'How did _he_ even get your number? You've met him _once_! This is crazy and stalkerish. I mean, come _on!_ Did you _see _that text?'

Rachel raised one eyebrow, slightly amused, at how worked up Kurt was getting.

'Yeah, yeah, it's your phone… Details…' Kurt mumbled, his face turning slightly pink. 'But, Rach, please promise me you won't…' Kurt paused, '_Fuck _him?'

Rachel looked half offended and half shocked at Kurt and how he would even _think _she would want to _fuck _the crude, obviously beautiful boy. She opened her mouth to explain in _detail _why she would never, _ever _fuck Sebastian Smythe- but Kurt interrupted her yet again.

'Okay! I know you would never fuck him but still.' Kurt rolled his eyes, 'He's such a dick.'

Rachel laughed, her eyes wide in shock at Kurt's language.

'Kurt!' she squealed, 'I can't believe you just said that!' Rachel couldn't control her giggles at the now embarrassed boy.

'I need coffee…' Kurt muttered, standing up and rushing, embarrassed, to the till.

Rachel shook her head, amused at Kurt's actions. He kept her on her toes and always managed to surprise her when she was least expecting it. _This is why we're friends_, she thought, still giggling quietly at her best friend. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't see or feel Sebastian crouching next to her.

'Hey, gorgeous.' Sebastian breathed into her ear, putting a feather light kiss just below her earlobe, causing the distracted girl to yelp and jump up in shock.

'You… How… _What_?' Rachel spluttered, her heart racing and her senses still tingling with the feel of Sebastian's lips against her skin.

'I _said_: hello, gorgeous.' The tall boy's voice was silky smooth and deep and his eyes were dark and slightly amused.

Rachel sat down in her chair and turned to him, angrily, 'I have a _name, _you know!' she exclaimed, her eyes heated and an endearing blush staining her whole face and her chest. Sebastian simply laughed; even his _laugh _was erotic, Rachel thought; and scanned the girl's petite figure.

'Nice outfit, gorgeous,' Sebastian ignored the girl's retort and continued speaking, enjoying the light blush that stained the girl's cheeks, 'it really shows off your…' Sebastian moved in even closer and his voice dropped to a sensual whisper, '_assets._'

Rachel ducked her head and hid behind her dark hair, feeling unsure whether she should believe the boy or not.

Someone coughed and Rachel looked up to see Kurt holding a coffee with one eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned quickly- but warmly, before he glared at the kneeling boy next to her.

'Did anyone invite you to be here?' Kurt snapped at the smirking boy.

'Now, now, Kurtie,' Sebastian stood up, his tone mocking as he looked down at Kurt, 'Don't get your panties into a twist.' The taller boy laughed at Kurt's annoyed expression and continued, 'I was just talking to Rachel here about her incredible fashion sense and what her clothes do to her _gorgeous _body. And, I also was _still _talking to her before you rudely interrupted our… _Conversation_.' Sebastian winked at Rachel before sitting down in the spare seat next her.

Kurt sighed. He still hadn't had a coffee and he was just too tired to even consider getting annoyed at the arrogant, flirty boy, so he just let Sebastian sit with them without a word of complaint. There was a long silence that was filled with the sound of Rachel and Kurt finishing off their coffees quickly. They finished at the same time and shared an exasperated look- their earlier conversation was unfinished and Kurt still had the need to rant about the boy sitting next to Rachel.

'Um… Rach?' Kurt asked tentatively, feeling Sebastian's mocking gaze on him as he spoke.

Rachel looked up and smiled brightly.

'Thank god.' She laughed lightly, 'I thought you'd never start talking.' She winked playfully and Kurt decided that the flirty boy next to her would not interrupt their DMC, and Kurt would completely ignore his presence.

'As I was,' Kurt coughed awkwardly, 'Um, saying.'

Rachel looked shocked that her best friend was trying to continue their earlier conversation and she shook her head subtly at him, trying to stop him talking.

'No… I mean yes,' Kurt stared at Rachel, silently warning her that he was continuing. 'So. We established that you wouldn't… ya know. That.'

Rachel just looked at Kurt, wide eyed and open mouthed. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her and giggled as she nodded slowly, her expression still shocked. To her left, Sebastian looked on amused and slightly confused at the exchange between the two best friends.

Kurt coughed again. 'So. Basically, you can't go anywhere with the um… Meerkat… Yes. The _meerkat_.' Rachel giggled at Kurt's nickname for Sebastian and indicated for him to continue. 'Because the meerkat would only use you for… Um… Food? Oh, and the meerkat would leave you once you gave it _food _and you would feel really _sad_ and _I_ would be the one to comfort you because the _meerkat_ doesn't mean anything!' Kurt's voice was getting higher and higher in pitch as he went on, his normally calm exterior becoming flustered.

'Honey,' Rachel gave Kurt a meaningful look, 'Calm down.'

Kurt raised one eyebrow at her and they shared an amused look.

'I promise that I won't go anywhere with Se-the _meerkat_.'

'Good.'

Kurt winked at her and they erupted into fits of giggles while Sebastian looked slightly put out and confused. He felt left out and had no idea what the _fuck _was going on.

'What… the _fuck_?' Sebastian cut their giggles short and he raised both eyebrows at Rachel, as if to say '_explain.'_

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt cut in before Rachel could tell Sebastian too much.

'Why does it matter to you? We're not even talking about you.' Kurt snapped, silencing Rachel's laugh that she unsuccessfully tried to turn into a cough. Both boys stared at her and she mumbled a quick apology about her "cold", blushing a tomato red while Kurt gave her a warning look.

'Because, sweet cheeks-' Kurt spluttered at the degrading nickname but Sebastian went on anyway- ignoring the annoyed boy sitting across from him. 'I'm here with you and you should try and make conversation with me out of politeness. Obviously you Americans do it differently… Maybe it's polite to leave people out…' Sebastian trailed off, his tone light and teasing but annoyance was creeping into his accusation.

'Smirk-face,' Sebastian laughed at the nickname and Kurt glowered at him before continuing, '_You _invitedyourself to sit with _us_. We were here _first _without _you _so _you _are the impolite one.'

'Princess-'

'Don't call me that.'

Sebastian raised one eyebrow at the flustered boy sitting across from him but continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

'Don't get your panties into a twist, I'm just here to talk to Rachel. And she hasn't said anything so I assume she still _wants _me-' Sebastian winked at Rachel, who had her head in her hands, '-to be here.'

Kurt fumed and he roughly took a large sip of coffee.

'Fuck you,' he muttered.

Sebastian mock-gasped and held a hand towards his heart.

'Did Kurtie just _swear_? At _me_? How _rude_!'

Kurt glared at him and just gave him the finger, rolling his eyes at Rachel who nodded sympathetically.

'He has quite the dirty mouth, doesn't he?'

A different voice cut in and Kurt jumped up, startled at the sudden interruption.

'Blaine.' Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes half-heartedly and sitting back down.

'Aww, babe. I thought you'd be more pleased to see me,' Blaine winked at Kurt, who now had his head in his hands. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder and sat down next to him. Kurt didn't even look up, but accepted the fact that Blaine and Sebastian were going to interrupt his very important conversation with Rachel. Rachel shot him an exasperated look but she had also accepted the unwelcome intrusion into their coffee date.

'Anderson! Fancy seeing you here.' Sebastian laughed and him and Blaine shared greetings.

'So.' Blaine started, looking at Rachel who was staring into space. She didn't seem to notice that Blaine was trying to talk to her so she remained in her daydream. Kurt noticed that Blaine wanted to talk to her so he leant over to her, startling her. Sebastian watched the exchange between the two friends: the way she reacted when Kurt spoke to her, how they easily joked with each other and made physical contact. Even small touches seemed easy and natural between the two of them- they were so close, almost like siblings. Sebastian felt an unfamiliar tug in his stomach, watching the two friends. _He_ wanted to be the one that made Rachel smile so easily and _he _wanted to be the one who was allowed to always be close to her. He shook those thoughts out of his mind when he saw that Blaine was speaking to Rachel… and _wait!_ Was she _blushing_? And why did Kurt look so pissed off? Sebastian leaned forward and decided to actually _listen _to the conversation around him, instead of staring at Rachel.

'Babe, those clothes make you look _hot_,' Blaine winked at… wait… _Rachel?_

Before Sebastian could say anything, Kurt coughed and started speaking.

'Blaine!' Kurt snapped, 'Can you stop _flirting_ for at least 2 minutes? What is _wrong _with you?'

'Ooh, is someone _jealous_?' Blaine teased, and now Sebastian could see what he was doing. He wasn't _actually_ attracted to Rachel- or he was, but his attraction towards Kurt was so much greater and he was only hitting on her to make Kurt feel jealous. Sebastian looked towards Rachel, who was blushing slightly and picking at her clothing and felt himself wanting to be _closer_ to her.

'I am _not _jealous-' He was but Blaine could never _ever _find out- 'I'm just… confused. I don't know what you're doing… I just don't really understand…' Kurt trailed off and looked down at his hands, closing off into himself. Rachel could practically see his mind go over his insecurities and his walls were coming back up, blocking out his friends and the people who _loved _him. She knew that Kurt harboured a small amount of affection towards Blaine, but was too afraid to let it show in the fear of rejection or some idiotic practical joke that would end up in his humiliation- _yet _again. Frustration was building up inside of Rachel and she knew they both needed to leave the Lima Bean and just be apart from their pursuers.

Kurt felt _jealous_. He didn't know why- it was only _Blaine. _He shouldn't matter to Kurt and he probably didn't actually want Kurt _anyway- _he was probably waiting to see a sign of weakness and beat Kurt up or something. He was the same as everyone else- Same, Finn… They didn't matter and they didn't _care_. The only person who knew him was Rachel and she was probably going to leave him as well- it was an obvious pattern in his "friendships". People would get close to Kurt, find out about everything and just _leave. _

He saw Rachel say something to Sebastian and Blaine, but he wasn't listening. He was lost in his thoughts- he wasn't going to let them see any form of weakness. Rachel turned to him and grabbed his hand. Even this small sign of affection was enough for Kurt to feel _loved_- he was rarely shown signs of affection from his dad and he just didn't know Carole enough to feel comfortable hugging her. He heard Sebastian and Blaine say their goodbyes and turned around to see Blaine standing up as well. Kurt cocked his head to the side and bit his lip- what was he doing? Blaine turned to Kurt, his expression intense and his eyes burning. Kurt felt Rachel tug his hand, trying to drag him to the door.

'Let's go, honey,' she whispered to him. He looked down at her and smiled shyly.

'Two seconds,' he mouthed. She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

'I'll see you by the car, 'kay?'

Kurt nodded absentmindedly, avoiding Rachel's worried gaze. He barely saw her leave as he caught sight of Blaine coming towards him.

'It's always you, Kurt.'

Kurt just looked at Blaine blankly, but seeing the shorter boy's meaningful eyes, nodded. Those few words seemed to act as a trigger for Kurt to be _normal _again. He corrected his posture, held his head up higher and let the familiar glint in his eyes reappear. His expression went back to his _Kurt _expression- strong but kind- and he felt lighter and freer all of a sudden.

Blaine felt relieved to see Kurt back to normal. It was odd- one moment, they were bickering like normal and the next, Kurt was closed off and _weak_. It was unlike the Kurt Blaine had ever seen before- Kurt was always strong and confident, even in his embarrassed or weaker moments, but just then, he was unconfident and unsure of himself. He watched Kurt walk out the door, watching the familiar light sway of hips and admired his long legs and ass.

Blaine was set on one thing and one thing only- and it was Kurt. He was going to get Kurt and Kurt would be his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N AGAIN. A DAY LATE. **  
**Heres my excuse: I've been having the most emotional week of my life because of REASONS. Long story. But yeah. THE CHAPTERS EXTRA LONG:O**

**I love my beta forever 3 3 3**

**Here ya go...**

Chapter 6

_Kurt will be mine_, Blaine told himself as he approached Kurt and Rachel who were laughing by Rachel's locker. He caught Rachel's eye and she leaned in to whisper something in the tall boy's ear, gazing at Blaine warily. He ran the last stretch of corridor to Kurt and slung his arm around the taller boy's waist. Blaine watched the beautiful blush stain Kurt's porcelain skin as he unconsciously leaned slightly into Blaine's touch.

'Hey, babe,' Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear as Rachel walked away awkwardly, leaving the two of them alone. The bell rang, but the sound was faint in Blaine's ears as all his attention was focused onto the boy in his arms.

'H-h-hi um… Blaine,' Kurt shuddered softly at the feel of Blaine's hot breath against his skin. He momentarily shut his eyes and all thought left his mind as the gorgeous boy pressed him up against the locker.

'I missed you,' Blaine's voice was low and husky as he trapped the blushing boy against the locker, casually running his hands up and down him arm. Kurt could feel the heat of Blaine's hand even through his layers and the small amount of contact caused his heart to beat faster and his mind grow fuzzy. He tried in vain to clear his head and leant his head back against the locker, exposing his creamy neck. Blaine could feel his mouth start to water- he wanted to _mark _the pale skin and _claim _Kurt as his own.

'I-it's been one, um, d-day,' Kurt laughed breathlessly as Blaine came even closer. He could feel Blaine's whole body pressed up against his and he whimpered quietly at the contact. Blaine felt himself go hard at the tiny noise that Kurt made and the feel of Kurt's warm body against his. Blaine couldn't help himself anymore: he _needed _to kiss Kurt's neck- so he did. Blaine brushed his lips softly over Kurt's beautiful skin and began to leave soft, chaste kisses along his collar-bone.

Kurt gasped at the feel of Blaine's slightly chapped lips against his skin. He shut his eyes tightly, willing himself not to make any more noises and grasped his hands into fists so as not to grab Blaine and just _kiss him senseless_. The kisses were light, barely there and Kurt _needed _more.

'More…' Kurt whispered, his voice cracking with pleasure.

Blaine stopped momentarily, looking at Kurt with full lust-blown eyes and then proceeded to attack Kurt's skin with kisses and bites. Blaine focused on the spot below his ear, where everyone could see, and marked it with a vicious hickey. Kurt's whimpers and sighs of pleasure caused Blaine to suck even harder and move upwards until he was right in front of Kurt's face, noses touching.

'Kurt,' Blaine moaned his name quietly and Kurt opened his eyes, exposing his eyes that were now dark with desire. He didn't say anything just stared into Blaine's eyes- and suddenly, Blaine couldn't take it anymore: being this close to Kurt's lips and not kissing them, _ravishing _them, was a sin. He leaned in further, still staring deep into Kurt's eyes and crashed his lips onto Kurt's lips. Kurt whimpered in pleasure and Blaine shoved his tongue into the innocent boy's mouth, moaning at the pure taste of _Kurt_. Kurt tasted even better than Blaine thought with hints of coffee, chocolate and something sweeter that was just so _Kurt _and so _delicious _that Blaine _craved_ more.

Kurt had lost all train of thought and could only revel in the feel of the bad boy's lips against his. Blaine tasted of cinnamon and spices and smoke and it was just so _hot_. Kurt melted into the shorter boy's lips, moulding his lips against Blaine's. His arms were limp and stuck to his sides while Blaine was grabbing roughly onto his hips, almost hard enough to bruise… and was it weird that it was turning Kurt on even _more_? The thought that Blaine had marked him was ridiculously hot and Kurt wanted _more._ He suddenly realized the need to breathe and his head grew light and he started to feel faint. Kurt pulled back reluctantly, breathless and _wanting_. Blaine leaned back and just stared at Kurt, who now had swollen lips, dark eyes, flushed skin and a hickey on his neck. He wanted to keep this image of Kurt forever- the innocent boy so flustered from the ravaging kisses that Blaine had given him. Kurt stared back, his mind still blank and eyelids heavy, and they remained that way for several minutes, Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist, close but not close enough.

* * *

In the end, Kurt's phone ringing was the thing that brought him back into reality and made him realise that he definitely should _not _have been making out with Blaine Anderson. It was hard though- no pun intended- to back away from Blaine's heavenly touches and fiery kisses. But Kurt had self-control, most of the time, and he was able to pull away- much to his relief and disappointment.

Kurt was confused. One moment, he was ridiculously pissed off at Blaine and his annoying, cocky attitude and the next, he was making out with him against the locker. Well, to be honest, that had only happened once. But still. Blaine had no sense of personal space or boundaries and it was severely distracting to Kurt. Kurt was sure that he didn't actually _like _Blaine- but then again, Kurt was _sure_ that he was jealous when Blaine was flirting with Rachel and sometimes Kurt could catch his mind wandering to think about Blaine's kisses and more… But Kurt had self-control, so he could erase those thoughts. Well, when he was conscious. When he was sleeping, he often had _those _dreams about the bad boy and woke up with an unfortunate case of morning wood. Which meant, he had to wake up earlier to take a cold shower. Which meant that Kurt got less sleep in the night. Which meant that he was grumpy almost all the time. Which meant that his friends and family got frustrated with him and his short temper. Which then meant that Kurt just disliked Blaine even more.

Deep inside, Kurt was more annoyed at himself than at Blaine. He could almost feel himself falling for the cocky boy, which he knew would only lead to: a) heartbreak, b) humiliation or c) heartbreak and humiliation. And Kurt was doing so _well _by himself and he didn't need a boyfriend or a potential lover. He would have enough guys when he went to New York. He could wait. And he would wait. Because Blaine wasn't worth falling for because guys like Blaine were heartbreakers and only cared about sex. Kurt didn't _need _that, what with all the stress he was dealing with for school and the homophobic bullies that set out to make his life hell. He didn't need heartbreak in his already hard life. Sure, he had a supportive dad and a few friends but everyone else was set to ruin his life. Blaine was just going to be another one of those people. Kurt was _sure_ of it.

* * *

Rachel watched her best friend walk out of the Lima Bean. To be honest, she was worried about Kurt. He had bags under his cyan eyes from lack of sleep, he was grouchy most of the time and she could tell the stress of school and the pain he endured from the bullying was building up. She could tell he was almost at his breaking point and she could see his carefully controlled façade cracking under the pressure. He was even more sarcastic than normal and he snapped at the tiniest things. Luckily, Rachel knew how to act around grumpy Kurt and he rarely got annoyed at her, but she couldn't say the same about everyone else.

She sighed tiredly. It had been a long day and Kurt wasn't the nicest person to talk to at the moment, so all she had was her coffee and her music to keep her company. It was sad that she didn't actually hang out with anyone- but no one understood her or could stand her diva-ish ways for more than 5 minutes. She did have _friends_, but they were all kind of shallow and didn't offer any sort of good, quality advice like Kurt did. She absentmindedly twirled her hair and sipped her coffee, glad to be alone for once. She actually enjoyed being by herself sometimes without any people who would judge her or annoy her: it was quite calming just to be alone with her thoughts.

_Buzz_

At the exact moment that Rachel was finally relaxing, her phone buzzed indicating a new text message. She angrily picked it up and slammed her fingers on the keys to unlock the message.

'_**Miss me? ;)'**_

It was _Sebastian_. She definitely did _not _need to speak to him right now, but she knew that if she didn't reply, he would incessantly text her until she got even angrier.

'_No._'

She rolled her eyes as she texted him, severely annoyed at his untimely text. Meanwhile, Sebastian was lying in the bath, chuckling to himself. He could kind of sense that she was stressed out by her short text- normally, she would send a long-winded text with _reasons _she didn't miss him.

'_**How rude. I miss your gorgeous face. We should see each other. Like now.'**_

Rachel scoffed at the text: _she _was rude? He was the one texting her randomly when she needed to be _alone._ He always seemed to have the worst timing. She scowled at her phone and tapped out another text to the cocky boy.

'_As much as I'd love to see you right now, I really don't. I'm enjoying a coffee by myself and would greatly appreciate it if you stopped texting me.'_

Sebastian laughed. Rachel was very funny without realising it- and to be honest, he loved annoying her. She was even funnier when she was annoyed.

'_**How about no? I actually enjoy your spiteful words, believe it or not.'**_

Rachel sighed. She knew Sebastian wouldn't leave her alone- and deep down, she actually enjoyed their banter. Sebastian was one of those boys who could _actually _keep a conversation filled with wit and humour and Rachel only knew another who could- and that was Kurt.

'_I give up.'_

'_**I WIN! Suck it. ;)'**_

'_Do you feel the need to make everything a sexual innuendo?'_

'_**Yes. And I'm in the bath so…'**_

'_You're texting me in the BATH! What the hell?'_

'_**Yup. I don't really see anything wrong with it… I'm naked and I'm texting you. Although I'd prefer it if you were in here WITH me, this is fine.'**_

'_I… Sebastian. You… I… No words. No words.'_

'_**Do you know another time when you will have no words? When you see me naked.'**_

'_I'm going now.'_

'_**Aww, babe. Don't go. You know you want to stay… I could give you a very detailed description of my… anatomy ;)'**_

'_Bye, Sebastian.'_

'_**I'll call you. And tell you through the phone.'**_

'_Really? How kind of you. But really… No.'_

'_**Bet you actually weren't being sarcastic.'**_

'_Goodbye.'_

'_**I miss your witty conversation already.'**_

'_**Rachel?'**_

'_**RAACCCHHHHHH?'**_

'_**If I told you I was wanking would you come back?'**_

'_You are impossible. And disgusting. I'm seriously going now.'_

'_**Okay, I'm sorry.'**_

'_Seriously?'_

'_**Yes. I'm being serious now. I'm out of the bath and fully clothed. No more horny texts… for now.'**_

'_Thank you! I've left the Lima Bean now.'_

'_**Aww babe. My pleasure. ;)'**_

'_**But in all seriousness- go on a date with me?'**_

'…_Well that was unexpected…'_

'_**So is that a yes?'**_

'_I don't know.'_

'_**So yes. :D'**_

'_Um… Are you sure?'_

'_**Um… Rachel, I asked you. I think I'm pretty sure I want a date with you.'**_

'_Oh.. sorry… yeah. One condition, though.'_

'_**Damn… I have to be fully clothed don't I? ;)'**_

'_Sebastian!'_

'_**I was kidding. Relax, gorgeous.'**_

Rachel blushed at his term of endearment. She _wanted _to go on the date for some strange reason. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as she pondered over her reply. Apparently she was taking too long or Sebastian was just impatient, because another text startled her out of her thoughts.

'_**Babe?'**_

'_Oh yeah. Sorry. Okay, my condition. We will NOT have sex and you will NOT make sexual innuendos all night.'_

'_**So you're saying yes?'**_

'_I think so.'_

'_**Say it!'**_

'_What?'_

'_**That you'll go on a date with me!'**_

Rachel giggled. Sebastian was actually very sweet when he wasn't making everything a sexual innuendo.

'_Okay then… I will go on a date with you.'_

'_Happy?'_

'_**Ecstatic. No backing out, 'kay?'**_

'_Okay. I promise.'_

Sebastian couldn't stop grinning. He _finally _got Rachel to go on a date with him! This was positively _awesome._

'_**I'm going to pick you up on Friday at 6:30 pm. Be ready.'**_

'_Do you need my address? And yeah, sure. Sounds awesome.'_

'_**Nah. I know it. It is awesome. You will have the time of your life, baby. I promise.'**_

'_I hold you to that promise. Bye, Sebastian.'_

'_**Goodbye, Rachel. I won't disappoint.'**_

* * *

Kurt lay on his bed, dozing and listening to Lady Gaga. He was extremely tired and couldn't bring himself to do any schoolwork, and Lady Gaga was his only cure to his stress. His ringing phone woke him up with a start and Kurt picked up his phone without checking the caller ID.

'Hello?' Kurt said, yawning.

'Kurtie?'

It was Rachel.

'Hi, Rachie. What's up?'

'Um… Here's the thing. You know the thing we talked about? Basically something happened and I said yes and on Friday I'm going somewhere and the thing is happening. I think. But it's nothing bad. I promise. Are you angry? You're angry. That's why your not talking. Kurt? Don't be angry, okay. I promise I won't… you know? Um.. Kurt. Reply. I'm stressing out now. Please. Kurt? Kurt? KURT?'

Rachel was speaking at a ridiculously fast speed and she wasn't making any sense. Kurt didn't know whether to blame the fact he couldn't understand what she was saying on his tiredness or that Rachel didn't often make sense when she was worried or overly excited.

'Kurt? Kurt, I'm sorry don't be-'

'Honey. Calm down and start again. I didn't understand a single thing you just said.'

'Wait… You aren't angry?

Kurt laughed at his best friend's ridiculousness.

'No, honey. 'm not angry. I actually don't really know what's goin' on. So explain please.'

'Oh. Right. Okay. Um. How to say this? Um. Um. Erm. Oka-'

'Rach. It's just me,' Kurt soothed her, smiling to himself, 'you can tell me anything, okay? Don't stress out.'

'.'

Kurt blinked once, trying to decipher what his best friend had just said.

'Um… Honey? Could you slow down slightly? I didn't really catch that…'

Kurt could hear Rachel's muffled sigh through the phone and she took a deep, calming breath before replying.

'Sebastian asked me out on a date. And I said yes.'

Kurt was surprised- but he knew that Sebastian would somehow manage to convince Rachel to go on a date with him. He wasn't upset or shocked, but secretly pleased that Rachel seemed to be over Finn by now.

'Oh. Okay, honey. When is it? Want me to be there to help you get ready?'

'I'm really sor-, wait what?'

Rachel almost dropped her phone in shock. Kurt was okay with her going on a date with _Sebastian?_

'When is your date?' Kurt laughed at Rachel's shock at his acceptance of the fact she was going on a date with a person he severely disliked.

'Oh. Um. This Friday? At 6:30? Would it… You know… be okay if you came over?'

Rachel's voice was quiet and nervous.

'That would be lovely, babe. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Don't fret, honey. I'm not mad at all. I'm actually quite happy that you're dating other people.'

'Kurt?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'Honey, I love you too.'

'Bye!' Kurt could hear the smile in Rachel's voice and he couldn't help but smile with her. He really _was _happy for his best friend: she deserved better than Finn, and as much as Kurt hated to admit it, Sebastian seemed to be the one for Rachel.

'Bye, honey.'

Kurt lay back on his bed smiling, not caring that he was crumpling his clothes. Rachel always seemed to make his day better and she always managed to put a smile on his face. He was ridiculously lucky to have a best friend like her and he couldn't be happier being the supportive best friend in Rachel's busy, hectic life. Kurt's phone suddenly started ringing again, and he picked it up again. He seemed to be extremely popular that evening.

'Rach, is that you?'

'Um… No…'

It definitely _wasn't_ Rachel. Kurt cringed inwardly at his mistake of identity.

'Oh. Hi, Mercedes,' Kurt said tentatively.

'Hi, Kurt.' Mercedes' voice was flat and he could tell that she was annoyed at his slip up.

'Um… So, why are you calling?' Kurt said awkwardly, trying to put a smile in his voice but failing miserably.

'Well, it's been a while since we've hung out 'cuz you're always busy.' Kurt could hear her silent accusation and he could tell that she meant that Kurt was always bust with Rachel. He cringed again as she continued. 'So, I was wondering if you wanted to chill on Friday night?'

Kurt put his face in his hands. Why was this happening to him? Why was he so unlucky? Kurt didn't really want to annoy Mercedes, but to be honest, Rachel _had _asked him first and she needed him that day.

'Oh. Um. I can't really do Friday…' Kurt trailed off awkwardly.

'Oh.' Kurt squeezed his eyes shut at Mercedes' annoyed tone.

'What are you doing that day, may I ask?' Her voice was oddly formal and it made Kurt really uncomfortable. He could _not _believe this was happening to him: could he _have _worse luck?

'Um… I'm, erm, seeing Rachel…' Kurt cringed again and waited for the inevitable annoyed reaction from Mercedes.

'It's always _Rachel, _isn't it? Rachel_ this_, Rachel _that._ She gets whatever she wants and now she steals my best friend? Can't you see me on Friday and ditch her? I know you don't actually like her. No one does.'

Kurt felt the anger rise inside of him at his friend's attitude towards his best friend.

'Actually, no. No, that is not possible, Mercedes. Rachel asked me first and I actually do love spending time with her. I would say I'm sorry- but I'm not.' Kurt laughed humourlessly and continued, ignoring Mercedes' noises of annoyance. 'I know it must be _so _difficult for you to open up your mind and see that Rachel is actually an amazing person who actually _cares_ about other people.' Kurt's tone was laced with sarcasm and the volume was rising slowly as he continued his rant. 'Y'know what? Rachel actually makes an _effort_ for her friends. She actually tries to _stop _the bullying, instead of _ignoring _it, but I don't _let _her stand up for me because she's so much smaller than the football players. No, if you actually tried to find out more about her, you'd find out that she actually feels _sad _when no one listens to her or mocks her. She deserves better. She doesn't deserve your hate or _anyone's _hate. And if you decide to continue to be ignorant of other people's feelings, I don't think that we can be friends anymore.' Kurt took deep, calming breaths as he waited for Mercedes' reply, and to be honest, he felt like a huge load had been lifted from his chest. He had known for a long time that his friendship with Mercedes was over, but today just confirmed the end of their "friendship".

'That's fine. I don't need you anyway. Go. Go to Rachel. See if I give a shit.' And then she hung up and Kurt just laughed, feeling _so _much better.

* * *

School the next day was awkward to say the least. Mercedes glared at Kurt whenever he was with Rachel, which was all the time and Blaine was constantly near Kurt. Wherever Kurt looked, Blaine was nearby. He always hovered close by and when he would catch Kurt's eye, he would either wink suggestively or give him an intense _look _filled with so much emotion Kurt could feel his breath catch in his throat. As well as that, there was the _bullying. _With everything that was happening in his life, what with the drama in his few friendships and _Blaine_, it was easy to forget about the bullying. Kurt liked to think that it had stopped- but of course, that was impossible and would never happen. The football players seemed to go out their way to make his life even worse the day after his phone call with Mercedes. No matter who he was with or where he was, they always had a surprise in the form of a slushy for his face or a harsh push to the lockers.

Kurt stood by his locker at the end of the day after three clothes changes and numerous bruises on his body from the extensive bullying that day. He had figured out why the football players were so worked up that day and it was because of their disastrous loss against Dalton Academy. It was their first game of the season and their worst loss in a long time, so they were all annoyed and decided to take their anger out on Kurt. _Lucky me_, Kurt thought to himself bitterly. He could never escape the bully's no matter what.

Suddenly, a harsh shove to his lockers caused him to bang his side in the sharp edge of the metal locker and forced him to the ground. Kurt felt tears of pain fill his eyes and he was just so _tired _of the bullying that he didn't bother looking up. His already bruised skin was hurting even more and he felt ridiculously _humiliated _just lying there on the dirty floor of the school corridor. He knew that there was no one to help him or stand up for him so he stood up slowly and brushed himself off, fighting tears. He looked up slowly and looked around, checking if he was getting any unwanted attention. However, what he saw was something he definitely did _not _expect.

_Blaine _was shouting at _Karofsky_. Kurt just stared with his mouth open at the scene unfolding in front of him. He could hear snippets of Blaine's quick, cutting remarks and they included his name. It seemed that Blaine was… standing up for Kurt? Kurt could barely register what was happening. This could _not _be happening. Blaine said one more thing to the shocked Karofsky and turned around, not before giving a long, threatening glare towards the Neanderthal. Karofsky didn't seem to register what was happening and seemed to be even more shocked than Kurt. For once, he walked away quietly, seemingly too shocked to even give a reaction or punch in the gut to Blaine.

Kurt didn't know what to feel. He could feel butterflies in his stomach at the fact that Blaine was standing up for him: he felt cared for. It was… nice. It made him feel protected and he felt warmth spread through his body at the fact that someone apart from Rachel was looking out for him.

Kurt smiled to himself. It was a nice feeling and he could get used to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I LOVE MY BETA SO MUCH! ALEX IS AMAZING 3  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted/favourited this fix! It really means a lot because I was kinda unsure when I first started writing but now I want to write even MORE fics! This story now has over 1000 hits! WOOHOO. Cookies and hugs to you all 3**

**Longest chapter yet for all your lovelies 3 ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 7

'What do I _wear_, Kurt?'

Kurt heard Rachel's exasperated voice from inside her bedroom after he had let himself into the house with the key under the plant pot outside the front door. He had come to her house extra early because he knew she would be freaking out and stressing over every aspect of the date. He ran up the stairs and rushed into her room, to find her standing in her underwear, hair in a towel and standing in a pile of clothes. Kurt wasn't even fazed by this. He had seen so many half naked girls when he was in the Cheerios that Rachel in her skimpy underwear was nothing he hadn't seen before.

'Honey, you're gonna catch a cold if you don't put some clothes on,' Kurt fussed, picking up a large T-shirt and some sleep shorts that she could put on. Rachel gave him a small smile and tugged on the clothes he had just handed to her.

'Hi,' Rachel greeted him quietly and gave him a quick hug, before returning to her position in the middle of a pile of clothes, hands on her hips and meaning serious _business_.

'Now. What can I wear, Kurt? I have no idea what to _wear_? What if he stands me up, Kurt? What will I-'

'Rach. Shhhh,' Kurt put a finger on the shorter girl's lips, effectively shutting her up. 'You're rambling. Just calm down and take deep breaths. He will _not _stand you up and you will look amazing in _whatever_ you wear.'

'Sorry,' Rachel blushed and smiled bashfully at her best friend. She opened her mouth to say something else but Kurt started speaking before she could say another word.

'What about that bright blue, Stella McCartney blazer, with these Roland Mouret pants, Pierre Hardy heels and this Reed Krakoff bag?' Kurt picked up each item quickly, but with impeccable taste. He thrust the clothes to Rachel for her to try on, although he already knew that she would look amazing.

'Oh my god, Kurt. Thank you, thank you, thank you…' Rachel's voice was muffled as she pulled on the clothes. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his best friend- she was so excited for the date and it was so _adorable_.

''You still have, like, an hour or something until he picks you up,' Kurt reminded her gently as she tugged on her heels hurriedly. Rachel paused comically, one foot suspended in the air, as she processed what Kurt just told her.

'Oh yeah…' she muttered under her breath, blushing slightly. 'I'm just-'

'Excited. Nervous. Happy. Scared.' Kurt interrupted her with a small, but understanding, smile.

'Yeah,' Rachel flopped down on her bed, a mixture of emotions flooding her mind. 'I hope it goes well, because I think I really like him. Even through his cockiness and arrogance, I can see he _does _care and he _is _a nice and sweet guy.'

'I have a feeling it _will _go well,' Kurt reassured her, lying down next to her and grabbing her hand, 'Just… Don't stress or worry, okay? Just be yourself. He will love you.'

'You think so?'

'I _know _so.'

Kurt squeezed her hand gently and the two friends lay on Rachel's bed, just happy to be in each other's company in comfortable silence. Kurt coughed after a couple minutes, wanting to break the silence.

'Hey, Rach?' he said quietly.

'Mmm?' Rachel rolled over onto her side so that she was now facing her best friend.

'Can I, um, tell you something?' Kurt blushed and looked down at his hands awkwardly.

'Yeah! Of course!' Rachel smiled brightly and nudged him softly, as if to say 'continue'.

'Um, okay. Promise not to like judge me or anything, yeah?' The taller boy fixed her with his bright blue eyes as she nodded, still smiling. He continued after clearing his throat several times. 'Okay. So the other day… When no one was in the corridor at, um, school… Blaine, erm, kissed, erm, me…' Kurt trailed off softly, looking up at Rachel through his eyelashes. The response he received from the short girl was unexpected.

'Seriously? Oh my god! How was it? It was your first proper kiss, right?' Rachel gushed excitedly.

'Oh, um, wow. Why are you, um, happy?' Kurt stuttered nervously, picking at his fingers and looking down at his hands.

'Kurt! This is so _cool!_ I bet he's an amazing kisser. Lucky _you, _babe!' Rachel positively _squealed_ with excitement.

'I don't know… He probably just wants to use me for sex or something…' Kurt said softly, not meeting Rachel's gaze. She immediately softened up and leant closer to him, her eyes warm and gentle.

'Aww, honey,' she cooed softly, 'I'm _sure_ he doesn't want to use you! Honestly. I heard this rumour that he _beat up _Karofsky and some other football guys for calling you names. That show's that he _cares _about you and he wants to _protect_ you. Kurt, I think you should give this guy a chance. I have a feeling that he will be good for you and that _you_ will be good for him.'

'Yeah… That did happen actually…' Kurt trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

'See! He _does_ care!' Rachel reassured her best friend, rubbing his arm affectionately.

'You think so?' Kurt spoke so quietly that he was practically whispering.

'Sweetie, I _know _so. _Please_ give him a chance. You need someone else _apart _from me. I know you feel lonely a lot and you put yourself down way too much. You don't see yourself as the confident, strong guy that I do. I think that Blaine could boost your self esteem and be there for you in a differently than how I am here for you.'

Kurt bit his lip as a small smile found it's way to his lips.

'Thank you, Rach,' Kurt whispered. 'I love you so much.'

Rachel laughed happily and gave her best friend a small hug.

'I love you too!' she exclaimed, smiling brightly. 'Now, you have to be there on our date because I need my best friend to be near me on my first date since Finn. Okay? Awesome!'

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately, feeling much more confident and happier than he was feeling a few minutes before.

'Do I have a choice?' He raised one eyebrow, smirking in a very Sebastian-esque manner.

Rachel burst into another fit of giggles. 'Of _course_ not!'

* * *

The doorbell rang, interrupting the two best friend's playful debate over which Broadway musical was better or worse. Rachel froze, her insecurities suddenly making themselves obvious in her mind. She began to worry even more, turning over a million possibilities of how the date will go wrong and that Sebastian would actually see her as the insecure, ugly girl that she thought she was.

'Hey,' Kurt said softly, rubbing her arm gently. When she didn't reply, he turned her face up to his and grasped her shoulders gently but firmly.

'Hey.' Kurt's voice was firmer as he gently shook her. 'Don't zone out on me. You are _gorgeous_ and _he will adore you_.'

Rachel bit her lip before smiling weakly and grabbing her best friend's hand to lead him to the front door. Kurt stood back and watched proudly as his best friend, who was so _strong _on the outside but was so _scared _on the inside, opened the front door to her date. He watched happily as Sebastian stepped in, all his attention fixated on the beautiful girl in front of him. He watched as Rachel glowed from one of his compliments and blushed under his intense gaze. Kurt was so incredibly happy that Rachel had finally found someone decent to be with.

Rachel's heart was fluttering with nerves as she opened the door to greet Sebastian. Her _date. _It hadn't kicked in until now that she was getting over Finn and _moving on_. After those months of trying so _hard_ and hiding from her own _self_ to be with someone who didn't actually love her or care about her in anyway, it was relieving to date other people. It was fun and it felt freeing, like she was finally letting go of Finn along with her old self.

When she saw Sebastian, her breath caught in her throat. He was dressed simply in dark skinny jeans and a plaid shirt but he was so _beautiful_. Strangely, Rachel didn't feel insecure standing near him because the look in his eyes as he gazed at her was one of awe and_… admiration_? She bit her lip and attempted to keep down her blush as he leaned forward, telling her that she looked beautiful. She was unsuccessful, but she didn't _care. _A beautiful guy was telling her that she was beautiful and she _believed_ him. Being so close to Sebastian made her heart beat faster and she felt dizzy from his scent- a mix of sandalwood and something fresh, something so _Sebastian_.

'Hi,' Rachel said quietly, biting her lip unconsciously.

'Hey,' Sebastian gave her a genuine smile, not one of his smirks or cocky grins, a proper smile. It made Rachel's legs feel like jelly and made the breath catch in her throat.

'Shall we go?' Sebastian's smooth voice was kind and so _sultry._

Rachel simply nodded, not trusting herself with words. She had completely forgotten about Kurt until she heard a soft cough from behind her. She turned around to see Kurt with a proud smile on his face, and she felt so much better with his full approval of the date.

'I'll be by the car, okay?' Sebastian grinned at her and gestured to his car outside her house. She smiled back and nodded, before running back to Kurt and giving him a massive hug.

'You're still coming, right?' she squealed in his ear as she hugged him.

Kurt noticed Sebastian watching them with a small smile on his face and he felt completely sure that he would treat Rachel _right. _Finn always seemed to disapprove their friendship because he always felt that Rachel was "neglecting" him for Kurt, but Sebastian seemed genuinely happy that Rachel had such a good friend as Kurt.

'Kurt?' Rachel's voice was filled with happiness and it interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at his best friend and he knew that he would be there for her, because she needed him and he would always be there for her.

* * *

Rachel and Sebastian arrived at Breadstix and with their friends following closely behind: Rachel brought Kurt and Sebastian brought Blaine. Sebastian remained the perfect gentleman as he took Rachel's jacket and hung it up and pulled out her chair for her before she sat down. Rachel was totally unused to the attention Sebastian was giving her and she didn't know how to act. Finn had always sat down first without pulling out her chair or taking her coat first, but he never really cared enough to take Rachel on many dates _anyway_. Sebastian seemed to sense her uneasiness and he flashed her another smile, knowing that it would distract her from her thoughts.

'So,' he started, 'did I tell you that you looked _really _hot tonight?' He winked at her playfully as she giggled, blushing slightly at his compliment.

'I'm serious.' Sebastian was still grinning but he _did _sound serious and Rachel stopped giggling, and just looked at him with wide eyes.

'You look really gorgeous tonight. And I don't think you hear it enough, but I'm gonna tell you that you look sexy as much as I can.' Sebastian's voice was soft and kind and it made Rachel's insides feel warm and her mind feel fuzzy.

'Thank you,' Rachel said quietly. There was silence for a couple of minutes as the two of them looked at the menus. A waiter who took their orders interrupted the silence and the two of them ordered their respective meals. When the waiter left, Sebastian cleared his throat and leaned closer to Rachel.

'He was _totally _coming onto you, babe,' his voice was low and seductive and his term of endearment made Rachel feel _wanted_.

She laughed, slightly breathlessly.

'I bet he was gay and coming onto _you,'_ she joked, her tone playful and light.

Sebastian raised one eyebrow at the giggling girl in front of her, making her laugh even harder.

'Well he can't have you anyway,' Sebastian said casually.

'Why?' Rachel questioned teasingly.

'Well. You are on a date with a _very _good looking guy and you are _obviously _too good for anyone who is less good looking than myself.'

'How modest,' Rachel said sarcastically, but she was smiling at the fact that Sebastian had given her _another _compliment.'

'That's me,' Sebastian's tone was also sarcastic, but he winked and smirked at Rachel as well. The two continued to chatter throughout the meal, flirting lightly and joking playfully. Rachel could feel herself falling for the gorgeous boy sitting across from her and she felt at ease in his presence.

* * *

Kurt was watching his best friend on her date with Sebastian, absentmindedly sipping his drink quietly. He didn't notice the other boy sitting in the table behind him, watching him intently and smirking to himself. He also didn't notice when the other boy stood up and strolled over to his table, pulling a chair out to sit on.

'Hey, babe.'

Kurt jumped at the interruption from the other boy. He sighed when he notice who it was and rolled his eyes, avoiding the other boys intense gaze.

'Blaine.'

Kurt tried to ignore the smirking boy sitting at _his _table, but it was kind of difficult when he kept "accidently" brushing his leg against Kurt's. He tried in vain to concentrate on his best friend's date, or anything else, apart from Blaine. He tried to ignore the fact that Blaine looked incredibly good looking in his dark jeans and plain, but tight fitting, polo shirt. He tried to ignore Blaine's foot rubbing small circles on his calf and the shooting sparks from the little contact they were making. But Blaine was too irresistible to ignore and Kurt felt inclined to turn his attention to the bad boy sitting across from him.

'What do you want?' Kurt said irritably after he felt Blaine's foot slowly inching higher up his leg.

'You.'

Blaine's voice was rough and seductive, and it made Kurt shiver at the hidden implications by that one word. Kurt couldn't resist the urge to turn to look at Blaine and made the mistake of catching the darker boy's dark, hazel eyes. His eyes were twinkling mischievously, but also held the strong intensity that they always seemed to hold when he was with Kurt.

Kurt opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come out, so he was left sitting there, gaping at Blaine. He watched as Blaine leaned closer to him, sending a waft of cinnamon and smoke over the innocent boy.

'I would shut your mouth if I were you… Unless you're gonna put it to… _Another _use,' Blaine stage-whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt spluttered and blushed a tomato red, but snapping his mouth shut.

'You can't just _say _that!' Kurt's voice came out more high-pitched than normal and he couldn't stop the blush that already stained his porcelain skin to burn brighter.

'I was joking, baby,' Blaine laughed and quirked an eyebrow up at boy sitting across from him. 'And anyway,' he leaned closer to Kurt, 'Free speech, honey.'

Kurt's mind went blank for a second at the _closeness_ of Blaine's face to his, and it took him a second to process what he just said. Kurt blinked once, trying to clear his hazy mind of the intoxicating scent of the smirking bad boy.

'Um… Whatever…?' Kurt's retort came out as a question and he cringed internally, biting his lip nervously. He always lost his train of thought when he was around Blaine and it annoyed him to no end. No one else had that effect on Kurt, and he couldn't figure out _why _it was Blaine that caused such a dizzying effect on him.

Blaine didn't laugh, but just gave another one of his intense stares to Kurt. Kurt couldn't understand why he was so infatuated with Kurt and why he always felt the need to protect Kurt from all the evil in the world. He wanted Kurt to be _his _and he wanted to be able to _love _him freely. Blaine tried to clear his mind of these thoughts, but he couldn't. Especially when Kurt was sitting there in front of him, looking so _innocent_ and incredibly _beautiful._

'Did I even _say _you could sit here with me?' Kurt's bitchiness was back as he snapped at Blaine. Blaine just smirked at Kurt and gave him another smoldering look and shrugged.

'No,' Blaine took a sip of Kurt's coke, ignoring the boy's gasp of annoyance, 'But I'm gonna sit here anyway. Problem?'

'Yes, actually,' Kurt snapped, grabbing his drink from the smirking boy. 'And I didn't even invite you to sit here with me. One doesn't just _sit _with _anyone_- that's called bad manners.' Kurt glared at Blaine and rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'But you don't seem to have any, anyway,' he muttered under his breath.

Blaine pouted in faux-sadness, making Kurt giggle at his comical facial expression.

'You love me _really_,' Blaine winked, 'just admit it: I make your day a hundred times better.'

Kurt gave a loud laugh and threw his head back, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of a hickey below his left ear. _Blaine _had made that. _Blaine _had marked him. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little pride seep into his system at the fact that he was able to mark Kurt as _his_. The memory of kissing Kurt came back, his soft lips seemed to fit perfectly with Blaine's and he was so _responsive_.

Kurt noticed Blaine's sudden change of emotion. Blaine seemed to be a million miles away and was unconsciously staring at Kurt's… Neck? Kurt suddenly felt self-conscious and stopped laughing and awkwardly looked down at his hands, not knowing where else to look.

'What's wrong?' Kurt asked Blaine, interrupting Blaine's very vivid memory of their kiss.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at him, one eyebrow raised and an amused glint in his burning eyes.

'What?' Kurt asked uncertainly, confused at Blaine's change in demeanor.

Blaine leaned forward and brought his lips to Kurt's ear, causing the taller boy to shiver and shut his eyes momentarily

'You, babe, have a hickey.'

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he gasped in embarrassment.

'No!' Kurt exclaimed angrily, 'You did this! Where the fuck did you put it, Anderson? Tell me! Oh my god. This is _so _embarrassing!'

Blaine laughed and pointed to the spot where Kurt's hickey was placed, gliding his finger's lightly over the sensitive spot. Kurt shuddered slightly, and Blaine knew he had found a weak spot. Before Kurt could stop him, Blaine placed a small butterfly kiss on the hickey, causing Kurt to shiver in pleasure.

'No… Stop…' Kurt's voice was unconvincing and practically a whisper, but Blaine knew that he had to stop, otherwise he would jump the taller boy right there in the middle of the restaurant. He leaned back and watched in half amusement, half lust as Kurt tried to compose himself.

'Thank you,' Kurt's voice shook and he cleared his throat awkwardly. Kurt always seemed to get into these… _Situations_ around Blaine, and although it was frustrating it also felt _so good_.

'You don't mean that.' Blaine said bluntly, his eyes sparkling, 'You didn't _really _want me to stop, did you?'

Kurt shook his head furiously and opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again when he realized that _yes_, Blaine was right. Kurt _didn't _want him to stop. He never did.

Blaine laughed and went back to stroking Kurt's lower leg with his foot.

'You are _adorable_,' he stated simply, watching Kurt's face grow heated with a light pink blush. 'And you never told me to leave, so I'm just gonna sit here with you, 'kay?'

Kurt sighed. To be honest, he actually quite enjoyed Blaine's company, as infuriating as he was.

'Fine,' Kurt paused when he caught Blaine's beautiful smile grace his equally beautiful face, but continued quickly, trying to ignore his leaping heart. 'But. No k-kissing or… Stuff. Yeah. Um. Oh, and no inappropriate behavior. Um. P-please?'

Kurt felt like banging his head down on the table at his obvious nervousness in his words. He could barely form _words _let alone _sentences _when Blaine was around. Blaine didn't seem to notice, and for once he didn't reply with a sexual innuendo, but just looked at Kurt with a small smile on his face. Kurt felt his face flaming at the look in Blaine's eyes- there was nothing sexual or lustful, just pure… adoration? And Kurt wasn't used to that. He was never looked at like the way Blaine looked at him, and it made his heart beat quicker and his mind grow cloudy. A buzzing from inside his jacket pocket snapped him out of his Blaine-induced haze. Kurt opened it quickly, expecting it to be his dad or… His dad. The only people who really texted him were Blaine, Rachel and his dad. It was kind of sad, if he thought about it. But he never did. He just tried to focus on the fact that Rachel was his bestest best friend and Blaine was just a… Pursuer. He was mildly shocked to see that _Finn _had texted him. Finn who washis annoying, slightly awkward and homophobic brother who treated his best friend like shit _never _texted Kurt. Ever.

'Dude, whr r yu?'

Kurt sighed and checked the time. It wasn't even late, but Finn didn't seem to realize that Kurt wasn't always at home and Kurt _actually _had a social life. He wasn't always going to be at home to be able to cook a meal for his stepbrother whenever he wanted. Kurt tapped out a text, rolling his eyes inwardly at Finn's ignorance.

'_**I'm at Breadstix w/ Rach. Won't be back 'til late.'**_

Kurt snuck his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see Blaine staring at him, an odd look in his eyes. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, confused.

'Boyfriend?' Blaine's voice was gruff and laced with annoyance. Kurt couldn't suppress the unattractive snort at the face that Blaine was so obviously jealous at the _suspicion _that Kurt was dating someone.

'Seriously? Me dating someone? No way.' Kurt couldn't stop his laughter at Blaine's relief and he doubled over in his seat, peals of giggles erupting from somewhere inside of him. It had been a while since he had properly laughed, and it made him feel so much better, lighter in a way. Almost like a heavy load, that he hadn't realized was there, had been lifted from his chest.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but Kurt's laugh was so infectious that he began to laugh as well and the two of them laughed for a few, happy moments. For those moments, it was just the two of them enjoying one another's company and no one else mattered in those few, beautiful moments.

Kurt's phone buzzed again, and Kurt blindly reached for it from his pocket, still giggling to himself.

'Wtf? Thts 2 far dude. Shes my ex. Cnt believe u wuld do tht to ur own bro. Not kl man.'

Kurt stopped laughing and just stared at his phone in shock. Finn thought that Kurt was… Stealing Rachel from him? What the hell? Kurt quickly tapped out a response, not even thinking.

'_**What the fuck, Finn? Rachel broke up with you because you didn't treat her right. And, hello? IM GAY. I thought we established this last year… Why would I want to STEAL your girlfriend? (Who isn't actually your girlfriend anymore BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE) And she's actually on a date WITH SOMEONE ELSE right now. So I would prefer if you would just leave me alone? Go fuck yourself, Finn, since noone else will.'**_

'Kurt?'

Blaine's soft voice shook Kurt out of his shock at Finn's text. Kurt looked up, still unable to believe that Finn would even _think _that.

'Who was that…?' Blaine trailed off, his eyes worried. Kurt got lost in Blaine's wonderfully expressive eyes for a moment, and he instantly felt like his head was clearer from Finn's utter bullshit.

'It's just Finn being an ignorant ass. He said some shit about Rachel and me and it just… Urgh! He's such an _idiot_!' Kurt's voice was rising steadily and he could feel himself shaking with anger at Finn's idiocy.

'Hey. Hey! Kurt, calm down. He doesn't matter. He's an idiot. Just ignore him,' Blaine's voice was gentle and it had some sort of calming effect that just made Kurt feel a hundred times better.

'Thank you, Blaine,' Kurt said, his voice full of honesty and appreciation. It felt so amazing to have someone there to comfort him, even at something small like Finn being an ignorant idiot. Kurt felt cared for and he felt so much better after looking into Blaine's pure and gentle eyes. No one else made him feel this way and Kurt couldn't help himself: he was falling harder for Blaine, this compassionate and beautiful boy, every minute he spent time with him. And to be honest, Kurt couldn't care less.

**A/N AND ITS ON TIME- FOR ONCE. BE PROUD 3 **

**tumblr: weliveforthelife**

**drop me a follow and I will give you hugs *hugs***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N OMG. I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE. Basically, my beta was busy, I was busy blah blah blah. It's been a rough week so yeah... This is pretty angst so yeah.. sorry! Maybe I should change the genre from 'humour' to 'drama'... What do you guys think? I'm hoping that Chap. 9 will be on time but I'm not sure... I might start posting every Sunday or something because it is easier. Thanks to all the alerts this story has gotten! I'm really surprised at how many people are reading this! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers- I *still* haven't gotten round to replying to all of them :O SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Enjoy... :D**

Chapter 8

Rachel hummed to herself happily as she walked through the nearly empty school corridors. Her weekend had been filled with homework and singing practise, but her date with Sebastian on Friday evening had gone so well that she was still on her post-date high. She literally felt like skipping through the corridors and singing at the top of her voice: she was _that _happy, and she couldn't wait to see Sebastian again. They had texted over the weekend, but they both didn't have time to have a proper conversation because she was so busy with schoolwork and singing, and he was busy with lacrosse, (which was ridiculously _hot)_, as well as schoolwork.

As she approached her locker she saw an unwelcome figure lurking by- someone, she was sure, that could kill her buzz in an instant. She looked around anxiously, looking for an escape but there was nowhere and anyway, he had noticed her anyway. She strode forward confidently, ignoring the unwelcome boy and opening her locker to grab her bag and shove in her books, hoping to make a quick escape.

'Rachel.'

She sighed and reluctantly met the boy's eyes, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She took a deep breath to compose herself and looked at the boy straight in the eye, not wanting to show him _any _form of weakness.

'Finn.'

She roughly slammed her locker shut and crossed her arms across her chest, annoyed that Finn had to _be _there at that exact moment when she was feeling so much happier than normal.

'What do you want?' Rachel asked after a few awkward moments of silence, her tone monotone and bored.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Finn's tone was forceful and made Rachel visibly flinch. 'You are such a slut, willing to fuck any guy who wants you. I can't believe you've been fucking Kurt behind my back, even when we were dating and now you're fucking other guys. You are such a whore. I was only with you because I was _sorry _for you- I never loved you. I mean, you are a _nobody _and people only want to use you for a quick fuck. Nothing more.'

Every one of Rachel's ex-boyfriend's words cut through her, leaving her an emotional wreck. She couldn't even stop the heart-breaking sobs that wracked through her body, causing her to stagger to the ground and curl up into a ball. She heard Finn laughing cruelly at her pain, and for a moment she _believed_ what he was saying. She just wanted him to stop. She just wanted him to go away and leave her alone. But he didn't.

'You aren't good enough, Rachel. No one wants you. Not even your _dads_,' Finn's tone was mocking, degrading her two favourite people in the world, making them worthless. 'No, of course your dads wouldn't want you. Who would? Kurt? No. He's using you as well. Your new _boyfriend_? He just wants to fuck you and leave you. You will never succeed in life. You. Are. A. Loser.'

Finn punctuated each word with a kick to the lockers next to Rachel, causing her to cower in fear and curl even more into herself.

'Rachel?'

A different but familiar voice cut through her sorrowful tears, causing her to look up. She cowered away even further, trying to escape but feeling too weak to even move further than a couple centimetres.

It was Sebastian.

'Is this your new _boyfriend_?' Finn's mocking voice made her tears fall faster and her heart break faster.

'Rach? Babe, are you… are you okay?'

It was Sebastian's soft voice again. Rachel looked up, her vision blurry from the amount of tears she had shed. She whimpered when she saw Finn glaring down at her and covered her face with her small hands.

'What the fuck did you do to her?' Sebastian shouted, coming closer to Rachel and crouching down, almost like he was protecting her. When Finn didn't answer, Sebastian stood up again and stormed over to where Rachel's ex-boyfriend was standing.

'What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck did you _do to her_? Answer me, you fucking _coward_!' Sebastian's voice was rising in volume and it was growing even angrier, if that was even possible. Rachel heard the sound of a foot kicking against the locker, and she glanced up. Sebastian's face was thunderous and he looked ready to _explode_ with anger, while Finn looked terrified, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. Another uncontrollable sob wracked through her body, and Sebastian turned towards her, his expression softening immediately.

'Get the _fuck _out of her before I beat the fucking shit out of you.' Sebastian gave one last cold glare to the other boy before running towards the sobbing girl. Rachel heard a door slam shut in the distance and knew that Finn had left them both.

'Hey, hey,' Sebastian cooed softly, cradling the petite girl's body against his tall frame. Rachel couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face and she buried her face into his Dalton blazer.

'Shh, shh,' Sebastian stroked her hair lovingly, 'I'm here now, it's okay. Shh, shh.'

Rachel clenched her eyes shut, trying to will herself to stop crying but it was hopeless. Everything Finn had said was everything she was the most insecure about, and she couldn't help but actually take some of his words as the truth. Even more tears streamed down her face and small, helpless whimpers were the only sounds she made.

'Hey, hey, Rach, babe, please don't cry!' Sebastian pleaded her, his voice wavering slightly. 'I'm not going to hurt you; I won't let anyone hurt you. Shh, shh.'

Sebastian held the crying girl as her sobs subsided and the two remained in the same position for endless minutes as she calmed herself down.

'Hey, Rach?' Sebastian asked the girl uncertainly after she had stopped crying. Rachel looked up and Sebastian felt like punching Finn at the lost, terrified look in her wide, brown eyes. 'What…what did he say?'

Rachel's eyes grew wider and she visibly swallowed as if to swallow her tears. Her eyes darted around the corridor worriedly and her small frame started to shake slightly in Sebastian's firm but gentle grip.

'Do you wanna go somewhere else, babe?' Sebastian sensed the girl's discomfort at being in the same place as where she had been verbally abused. His voice was soft and smooth, and Rachel felt safer just listening to it. She gave a small nod while Sebastian soothingly stroked her back, rubbing small, comforting circles as if to remind her that he was there for her.

'Honey, do you want me to carry you?' the taller boy asked Rachel after she made no effort to get up or move from his arms. She shook her head quickly and stood up slowly, all the while clutching Sebastian's hand as if it was a lifeline. 'Are you sure? Rach, it's fine. I can carry you if you want.' Rachel shook her head with more vigour, but didn't loosen her grip on Sebastian's hand. He stroked her small hand with his thumb and led her out the doors to where his car was, pulling Rachel closer to shield her from prying eyes from students who hadn't left the school yet. Rachel didn't seem to notice anyone else apart from Sebastian, and he wanted to leave it that way.

When they reached his car, Rachel whimpered softly when Sebastian tried to release their joined hands. Sebastian realised that Rachel _needed_ this physical contact so as not to break down again, so he sat her down in the front seat and buckled her in tenderly, whilst constantly soothing her with his voice. Rachel just looked so _vulnerable_ with tearstains on her cheeks and wide, terrified eyes. He gently released his hand, ran around to the drivers seat, buckling himself in at the speed of light and joined his hand with Rachel's again.

* * *

Rachel had never felt so weak when Finn was ripping her apart with his hurtful words. She honestly thought that he was going to kick her and his face… His eyes were fiery with anger and it was almost like he was overcome with anger. Sebastian's warm hand was the only thing that seemed to keep her… sane? It stopped her from breaking apart completely and she never felt so glad that someone was there for her.

'Rach, we're here.'

Sebastian's kind voice interrupted her inner turmoil and she felt his hand squeeze her's affectionately. She looked at him and gave him a small smile as a way of thanks, not trusting her own voice. He gave her a smile in return, secretly pleased that now Rachel was at least _reacting _to his voice. He cautiously released their intertwined hands and breathed a sigh of relief that Rachel hadn't protested: as nice was the fact that Rachel was willingly holding his hand, she was cutting off his blood flow by her death grip on it.

Rachel slowly unbuckled herself and opened the door, stumbling slightly as her feet met the ground. Sebastian was there in an instant, a firm grip on her slim waist.

'Th-thank you,' Rachel whispered, so quiet that Sebastian would not have heard her unless all his attention was fixated on the trembling girl, which it was. He leant down and gave a tender kiss to the top of her head, stroking her side softly. The pair walked into the Lima Bean together, Sebastian's arm now curled loosely around Rachel's waist as she leaned into his soft grip. When the tall boy tried to walk towards the counter to order drinks for them both, Rachel shook her head frantically.

'C-can we sit d-down first?' Rachel was no longer whispering but her voice was still timid and scared.

'Whatever you want, babe,' Sebastian gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand to lead her to some seats. He sat in the seat opposite from her and held her hand under the table, sensing that Rachel needed some sort of physical contact to keep herself from breaking down.

'Rach, can... can you tell me what happened?' Sebastian said quietly, constantly rubbing small circles onto her tiny hands. Their hands seemed to fit together perfectly and he loved the way it felt to hold hands with someone like Rachel. Someone he _cared _about.

'Take your time, honey,' he cooed softly, 'we have loads of time. Don't rush it, okay?'

Rachel nodded slowly, finally trusting herself to speak. But before she could even open her mouth to say anything, her name was being called by someone _else_.

It was Kurt.

'Rach!' Kurt cried happily, practically running towards her. He suddenly stopped by her side when he noticed her tear stained face and hunched posture.

'Honey, what happened?'

He crouched down by her side; not even _noticing _Sebastian as all his attention was fixed onto his best friend. Sebastian coughed to grab Kurt's attention.

'She was actually going to tell me, but feel free to join us,' Sebastian's eyes held a warning sign as if to say 'don't push her.'

'Oh… Oh right. Thanks,' Kurt nodded in understanding and sat in the seat next to Rachel.

'Sorry, honey. I was just happy to see you,' Kurt smiled at his best friend and she gave a watery smile back to him, happy to see him as well.

'So… Um. I'll just… tell you everything, then,' Rachel's voice was quiet as she paused to gather her thoughts. Both boys gave her soft smiles and Sebastian squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'Okay. So, I was just, um, walking through the corridors when school had ended. But I was let out a bit late because I had talked to Mr. Shue about some Spanish thing and Spanish was my last lesson. So, yeah. I went to my, um, locker and I saw… someone…' Rachel's voice trailed off, terrified to even say _his _name. She took a deep breath and stared down at her lap before continuing. 'I saw… Finn. Yeah. I was Finn standing by my locker and I was so _annoyed_ because it had been such a _good_ couple of days, you know? Like, on Friday I had a _date_. A proper date. Not a prank or something _stupid- _but a date with someone who _actually _liked me. And it had gone so _well_! And I was _still _happy all through the weekend and Monday, like I was _still _on my buzz and I was so happy!'

Rachel bit her lip and tried to stop her tears. Sebastian held her hand tighter, his heart jumping at the fact that Rachel was as happy as he was about their date. It had gone amazingly well and Sebastian was literally buzzing the whole weekend at the fact that he had found someone like Rachel.

'Anyway… Um. Yeah. So, Finn was there by my locker. And I greeted him… Kind of. And I asked him what he wanted because he wasn't even _speaking_! He was just standing there in _my _personal space. And then… And then…' Rachel took a shuddering breath and clenched her eyes shut tightly. Kurt pulled his chair in closer and rubbed her arm soothingly while Sebastian clutched her hand tighter.

'And then…' Rachel's voice dropped and she visibly swallowed, 'He started shouting. He told me that I was… That I was a wh-whore and a s-slut and that I was f-fucking K-kurt behind h-his back even when w-we were d-dating.' Silent tears were now streaming down Rachel's face as she continued, not looking up from her lap. Kurt's eyes were wide and the dislike he already felt toward his stepbrother turned to hatred and Sebastian was trying to stop himself from running out of the Lima Bean and punching the living crap out of the shit that was Finn.

'H-he said that h-he never l-loved me a-and that h-he was only w-with m-me because he f-felt s-sorry f-for me. But I d-don't understand. I g-gave him _e-everything_ and I-I thought I l-loved him and t-that h-he l-loved me.'

Sebastian suddenly realized everything. Rachel had given her _virginity_ to Finn. She thought he had loved her and that she loved him and she had given him the only thing she couldn't take back from him, and possibly the most precious thing that she had given him. Sebastian glanced at Kurt, who was literally _shaking _from anger, his eyes filled with hatred towards Finn and his hands shaking with the urge to punch his stepbrother.

'H-he then s-said that I was useless and n-nobody would e-ever want me. H-he told me that I w-was a nobody and j-just a quick f-fuck. H-he s-said th-that no one w-would ever l-love me a-and that even my d-dads didn't l-love me. H-he t-told m-me that you b-both w-were j-just u-using me as well.'

Rachel broke down again. Her body was trembling furiously and her hands were covering her face. Violent sobs wracked through her tiny body as she relived the disastrous confrontation with Finn.

Kurt felt like punching Finn repeatedly in his _stupid _face and knocking some sense into his non-existent brain. He had never hated someone like he hated Finn in that moment. How _could _he? What did Rachel ever _do _to him that would make him say something so heartless, so fucking _cruel _to her? Kurt could barely process what Finn had done to his _best friend_. His _best friend _who was one of the most compassionate, funniest, loving, kind, amazing, beautiful person he knew. How could Finn even say such disgusting _lies_ to her? And make her _believe_ them? On the outside she was strong but on the inside she was very insecure and Kurt _knew _that and it hurt _him _to think that someone would say those _things _to Rachel.

Sebastian felt like punching something. Someone. Preferably _fucking Finn Hudson _in the _fucking face_ and make him fucking realize how _much _he fucking _broke _Rachel. Who in their right mind would ever say something like what _he _had fucking said to someone like _Rachel_? Was he living in somewhere fucking _else_? Was he fucking _mental_? Was he fucking _blind_? Rachel was amazing, beautiful, funny, _not _a whore, clever, talented, and the list could go on for _fucking forever_.

Kurt crouched by Rachel so that he could look up to her downturned face. He gently took her hands away from her tearstained face, holding them gently in his. He looked into her tear-filled eyes with his glassy blue ones.

'Hey, hey, honey,' Kurt's voice was soft and didn't betray his inner hatred towards Finn. Rachel needed him right now and she needed to be _comforted_. 'Rach. Look at me. You are _none _of the disgusting things that… that _idiotic_ coward called you, okay? You are so beautiful, so talented, so amazing, so caring, so kind and I love you so much. Please don't believe him, please… You are too good for all of us. I don't deserve you as a best friend. I don't deserve you as the kind, talented, _amazing _friend that you are. None of us deserve you. _Ohio _doesn't deserve you: you should be in New York, living your dream. _That's _what you deserve. You do _not _deserve some idiot telling you _lies _about you and putting you down because he's just _jealous _of how loving, forgiving and _kind _you are. He's _jealous _that you don't care about him anymore because he didn't _deserve _the love you gave him. Rachel, you are better than him. You are better than _all _of us and I want you to _believe _me when I tell you that. I'm selfish enough to want you as _my _best friend and I cherish the fact that you stay by my side when so many others have given up on me. _Please_ don't give up on yourself. _Please_. It _hurts _me when _you're _hurt and… Rach, please, just… don't believe him, okay?'

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face by the end of his speech and Rachel was sobbing silently in Kurt's arms. Sebastian was looking at the two friends with a stunned, emotional look in his eyes: even _he _could feel tears start to form in his eyes at Kurt's speech. _Everything _Kurt had said was true and Sebastian just hoped that Rachel believed every word he said. Sebastian was also partially shocked at seeing this emotional, caring and softer side of the normally bitchy Kurt that everyone else knew. It was shocking to see Kurt _cry_ and see his normally so put-together demeanor fall apart.

Blaine had followed Kurt when he had run to Rachel when she had come in with Sebastian. Blaine could tell from just _looking _at the diva that something was wrong, and also seeing Sebastian look so angry and upset set alarm bells ringing in his brain. Blaine hung back, unsure of what to do in that situation when Sebastian was so obviously caught up in the brown-haired girl and Kurt needed to be there for her. He watched from a distance as Rachel told Kurt and Sebastian what had happened, and to be honest, _he _even felt like running out to the idiot who had practically beaten up the poor girl and beating _him _up, and so did Kurt and Sebastian, from the looks on their faces. Blaine had watched as Kurt had made his speech to the sobbing girl and he had watched as Kurt's beautiful eyes had spilled over with tears as he held his best friend. That was when Blaine _couldn't _stay away. Watching Kurt as he let out _his _emotions for his best friend and let down his bitchy walls, showing his true, emotional self was impossible to resist. Blaine _had _to get closer to the beautiful boy, physically and emotionally.

Blaine also couldn't help feeling a deep hatred to Kurt's stepbrother, Fred or something, as _he _had caused Kurt and Rachel's pain. What kind of _coward _would lash out at a girl- let alone his ex-_girlfriend_? From what Blaine could tell, Kurt's stepbrother had used Rachel and treated her like _shit_, as well as being a homophobe and a general dumbass. Blaine didn't actually know Rachel that well, but she seemed nice and obviously she was something special if Kurt cared about her _that _much. Blaine could see why Sebastian was attracted to her because she seemed to carry herself in a very prominent way, not arrogant, but noticeable. She seemed to know _exactly _what she wanted and that her mind was _set _on achieving her goals. She was definitely not a weak character, and Blaine knew that Sebastian was generally attracted to those kinds of people, who were often pretty hard to find in Lima, Ohio. Also, Blaine had to admit that she _was_ pretty hot, even if she wasn't really his type.

'Hey, man.' Sebastian's soft voice shook Blaine out of his thoughts and back into the present time. Blaine nodded in his direction, but Sebastian didn't seem to notice as all his attention was back on Kurt's best friend. She was smiling weakly now at something Kurt was saying, and Blaine couldn't help his feelings towards Kurt grow stronger as he saw the loving way he treated his best friend. He watched as Kurt whispered reassurances and jokes into Rachel's ear and how Kurt managed to somehow crack a smile out of the girl who had been sobbing desperately not ten minutes beforehand. Blaine glanced at Sebastian who was staring at Rachel with a soft, adoring look in his normally hard or flirty eyes. It was strange to see his friend so unlike his normal self, and although Blaine had seen this side of Sebastian before- it always shocked him to see him like that.

Kurt sat into the chair next to Rachel and pulled it as close as possible to his best friend, who he finally managed to make smile. He kept a gentle hand on hers and turned to see Blaine and Sebastian staring at them both. He blushed at the intense, but caring look in Blaine's eyes, a look he had never seen before. Blaine didn't even wink at Kurt when he noticed his blush; instead he gave a him small smile and mouthed '_is she okay_?' to him. He nodded and gave a soft smile back, before glancing back at Rachel. She caught his eye and squeezed his hand softly, a watery smile playing on her lips.

'Thank you.' Her voice was barely audible to Kurt, but he could hear the gratitude and adoration even so. His returning smile grew wider as he squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

When Kurt leaned back into his seat, he heard a cough from across the table. He looked up to see Sebastian with a worried but adoring look in his green eyes, staring right at Rachel.

'Rach… Are you… Are you okay?' Sebastian's voice was soft and kind and Rachel blushed at the raw emotion portrayed in his voice. She nodded and gave him a shy smile, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the fact that she had _cried, _no _sobbed_, in front of him and had initiated their hand-holding.

'Don't be embarrassed, babe,' Sebastian gave her a genuine smile as he continued, 'Kurt's right, y'know, that idiot was _completely _wrong. You did _not_ deserve that, and I think that all of us here believe that.'

Rachel could feel tears start to form in her eyes _again, _even after she had thought she had cried all her tears. She felt so loved in that moment, being with three people who properly cared about her. She looked around at all three of the guys who all held the same worried look in their eyes and she gave a stronger smile to each of them, so grateful that they were there. There was _Kurt_, her best friend who was so much more to her than basically anyone else in the world. Then there was Sebastian who genuinely cared about her and _actually _liked her and was _attracted _to her, and finally there was Blaine who seemed really sweet and seemed to care about her as well.

'Thank you, all of you,' Rachel tried to put all her appreciation and love into her words, so that they would all feel as loved as she did at that moment. 'It really means _so _much to me that you actually _care_ about me and are here for me. It's really amazing to have three people who I can look at and trust so easily. You guys haven't judged me or jumped to conclusions about me, but you actually try and figure me out. Well… two of you,' Rachel giggled as she looked at Blaine, 'but I can still tell that you care too, Blaine. And it means a lot. So, thank you so much, guys. You are all amazing and I care about each one of you, too.'

Kurt stood up and pulled his best friend into a hug, laughing and smiling as he repeated '_I love you_' over and over.

'Hey, um, guys,' Kurt turned to Sebastian and Blaine with a casual arm draped around Rachel's shoulders, 'we're gonna head out now, because… yeah. I think we just need some time alone… y'know? Um, so maybe see you… soon?'

Blaine and Sebastian nodded understandingly and Blaine gave Kurt a quick wink, reverting back to his old self and Sebastian lips curved into his trademark smirk as the two best friend's walked out of the Lima Bean, giggling happily.

**A/N HI GUYS. Sorry- just thought that you would like to see Rachel's outfit for her last date with Sebastian, so here's the link (just take out the spaces): www. net-a-porter product/ 191857  
Check it out! I think the outfit is GORGEOUS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi guys… it's been a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I was literally SO busy and had NO time to write this- so I'm not sure if this chapter is any good :( also when I FINALLY sent it to my Beta, she was out of the country so… Um. This is an un-beta'd and really late chapter. **

**I'M SUCH A SHIT WRITER IM SO SORRY D:**

**Reviews would be nice I guess…**

**OH AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY AMAZING REVIEWERS AND ALERT-ERS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING… *****kisses and hugs*******

**Lots of love and cookies. **

CHAPTER 9

Later that night, Kurt and Rachel sat in front of Rachel's TV, watching Broadway musicals and chatting quietly. Kurt made sure that Rachel's mind was _completely _off of Finn and she was slowly returning back to her old self, her eyes sparkling with happiness, not tears. He watched fondly as his best friend's eyes started drooping and he could feel himself start to doze off too: the atmosphere was relaxing and he was very comfortable just _being _there with Rachel.

_Buzz._

Rachel shot up when her phone made an unnecessarily loud vibration from where it was clutched in her hand. She caught Kurt's eye and giggled softly as she opened her text message, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked so much younger and more vulnerable than ever as she looked at the text and Kurt watched her face carefully, nervous at the fact that it could have been Finn who texted her. If it was, Kurt would personally return back home and pound Finn in the face because Rachel was _finally _smiling openly and happily, Finn's childish and cruel behaviour put at the back of her mind. Looking at Rachel's shining eyes and small smile, it obviously was _not _Finn and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when Rachel's smile grew. She caught his eye and handed him her phone.

'I have a date with Sebastian tomorrow night,' Rachel beamed at her best friend. He leaned over and hugged her gently.

'I am happy for you, Rach,' he whispered, 'I think he's good enough for you…'

Kurt winked at the giggling girl and lay back again, reading the text Sebastian had sent Rachel.

'**Hey, beautiful. Clear your extremely busy diary and make room for 6:30 tomorrow evening. I'm picking you up from your house and taking you out ;) **

**PS I hope everything's okay… or better now. Say Hi to Kurtie for me ;)'**

Kurt wanted to feel annoyed at Sebastian for assuming that Rachel would immediately clear her plans for him _and _for calling him Kurtie, but he couldn't get himself to be annoyed at Sebastian. He obviously cared a lot for Rachel and Kurt was _so _grateful for his help and the fact that he was the one that Rachel was falling for. To be honest, Sebastian was actually kind of… amusing, and although Kurt still found him incredibly annoying, he seemed to actually have a heart- something that many people in Ohio didn't seem to have.

'Kurt?' Rachel's worried voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he smiled at her when he looked up at her again.

'Hmm?' Kurt fixed half of his attention back onto the TV, humming quietly along with the song that was playing now.

'You zoned out for a sec, honey,' Kurt could hear the smile in Rachel's voice and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, flashing her a quick, but bright, smile. 'But, will you, um, help me get ready tomorrow? But… is it okay if you, um, don't come on the date with me…' Rachel's voice trailed off awkwardly and she looked down at her hands, worried that she somehow upset Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly. 'Of course, Rach! Anyway… I was thinking of writing that English Lit essay tomorrow, so yeah. It's completely fine, honey. Don't fret.'

Kurt turned to his best friend and they shared a secret smile before fixing their attention back to the TV.

* * *

Kurt was currently sifting through all of Rachel's clothes for a more formal dress for her date, while Rachel was pacing anxiously, checking the clock every few minutes. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, her face was free of make-up and she was only wearing her underwear underneath her bathrobe. Kurt had already been looking through all the clothes he had bought with her for a long time and she was starting to stress out, seeing as Sebastian would be coming to pick her up in one hour. Finally, she couldn't bear it any longer and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

'Kurt, are you-' Rachel started before Kurt interrupted her, pulling out a beautiful dress.

'I found it! I found it, Rach!' Kurt exclaimed happily, shoving the dress he had found into her open hands. The dress _was_ stunning and even though it was simple, it was elegant.

'After you told me that Sebastian was taking you to somewhere more formal and that you needed a cocktail dress, all that was running through my mind was _this_ dress and I just _knew_ that you would look extra stunning. Put it on, put it on!' Kurt was almost jumping up and down with excitement, his voice breathless and full of happiness. Kurt's happiness was contagious and Rachel started giggling, as she pulled on the dress, not even caring that she was practically naked in front of Kurt.

Kurt zipped up the dress and pushed Rachel into a seat to do her hair and make-up. They spent the next half an hour quietly chatting whilst Kurt fixed up Rachel for her second date. He curled her hair loosely and pulled it to one side, so that her long hair ran in waves down her left shoulder. Her make-up was light: a dash of eyeliner on her upper lids and delicate, sparkling gold eye shadow to match the roses on the dress.

Kurt took a step back and Rachel twirled around for him, showing off her full outfit: Versus yellow patent-leather and mesh slingback heels with her white and lemon-yellow, Diana Von Furstenberg's jacquard mini dress.

'Oh my god, Rach, You look even _better_ than I imagined. Seriously, you look incredibly gorgeous. Woah, Rach. Sebastian won't know what hit him!' Kurt looked Rachel up and down, gazing proudly at his best friend. When she was with Finn, she rarely made such an effort to dress nicely for him because he never seemed to notice what she wore so it was a waste of time, but with Sebastian, he always commented on her outfits and she _wanted_ to look good for him.

'Thank you so much, Kurt. I seriously would _never _be able to pick out something like this by myself. I don't know what I would do without your fashion expertise!' Rachel gave Kurt a wide smile and gave him a soft hug, careful not to crumple her hair. As the two of them broke their hug, the doorbell rang. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach, not because of nerves but because of excitement and _happiness._ Kurt squeezed her hand before she practically sprinted to the door, tripping over her iPod dock, her desk, her chair and her own feet in her haste to get to the door. She paused at the door, catching her breath for a moment, before launching it open and beaming at the amused boy in front of her.

'A bit keen are we?' Sebastian had an amused smirk on his face, which soon turned into a grin as he saw Rachel's beaming face. He handed her a small bouquet of flowers and watched as a light blush coloured her beautiful face.

'Hi,' he whispered as she turned her eyes up towards his face. Her breath caught in her throat at his gorgeous, green eyes.

'Hi,' she whispered back, watching as a small smile graced his lips. She looked away quickly, realizing that she was staring at his lips, which looked _extremely _kissable. There was an awkward pause for a moment when the two of them avoided each other's gazes, broken by Sebastian clearing his throat.

'Um, shall we go now?' Sebastian held an arm out and gave the obviously nervous Rachel a genuine smile. To be honest, Rachel's very short, mini dress was extremely distracting and it was quite hard to remain a gentleman when she looked that amazing. Sebastian tried in vain to focus on something other than Rachel's long, sinful legs as the two of them walked to his car, but found his eyes flickering down towards them whenever he went off his guard. However, even in his distracted state, he managed to hold open the door to his car for Rachel, as well as shutting it (and getting a lovely view of her ass in the process…). In fact, Sebastian was a total gentleman the whole night, even though he managed to slip in a few sexual innuendos at some points of the evening, and Rachel could feel herself getting comfortable being in Sebastian's presence. They talked for what felt like hours and Rachel found out why he was at school when he 'protected her' from Finn (he was meeting Blaine and they were meant to go to coffee together) and Sebastian found out more about Rachel's ex-relationship with Finn (and when he had forgotten that she was a vegan and cooked her a non-vegan meal, and Rachel had felt so guilty so she waited until getting home to throw up the contents of her stomach.) Luckily, they weren't interrupted at the French restaurant, Chez François (which was much more expensive than Breadstix, but Sebastian had insisted on paying), and they kept up light, flirty banter that lasted their dinner and the drive back to Rachel's house. When Sebastian parked his car outside Rachel's empty house, Sebastian could see that Rachel didn't want the date to end- and to be honest, nor did he, so he stopped the engine and got out of the car to open Rachel's door.

'What are you doing, 'Bastian?' Rachel giggled, taking the boy's outstretched hand. Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully and pulled Rachel out of the car so that the two of them were chest to chest. At once, Rachel's giggles subsided and she felt her eyes wander towards Sebastian's lips. Unconsciously, she licked her own lips; unaware that Sebastian's gaze was fixated on her lips. He could barely suppress a groan when her tongue peeked and wet her full lips, desire shooting through his veins. Sebastian leaned his head down slowly and rested his forehead against Rachel's. Rachel felt her heart rate quicken and her eyes fluttered at the skin-on-skin contact of his forehead against hers. Sebastian saw the effect he had on the shorter girl and felt a sense of pride rush to his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He leaned down even further and captured Rachel's lips with his own.

Rachel felt a spark of _something_ when their lips touched, cliché or no cliché, there was _something_ there that she hadn't felt with anyone else. All her senses were taken over by Sebastian, his large hand wrapped around her wrist, his sweet breath washing over her flushed face and the musky, _manly _scent of him surrounding her. She gasped softly and Sebastian took advantage of her open mouth and let his tongue taste her lips. He unconsciously let go of her wrist and placed his hands on her thin waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. Sebastian felt as though he could stay like that forever and apparently kissing Rachel was his new favourite activity.

* * *

Kurt sighed, critically taking in his appearance. He was wearing a long-sleeved, cotton-pique polo shirt in forest green from Lanvin, Burberry Brit dark, slim jeans, an Alexander McQueen double breasted coat and Mark McNairy boots. He had thrown on so many outfits but none of them seemed to work apart from this one, and even now he didn't really feel like himself. Kurt bit his lip and eyed himself in the mirror. He knew there were so many things about himself that needed to be fixed and he couldn't help but wonder _why _Blaine was attracted to him. He also couldn't help but wonder why he said _yes _to Blaine, not just because Blaine was normally an annoying, horny jerk, but because he couldn't help that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that Blaine was just playing some horrible, twisted practical joke on him. But thinking back to their 'conversation', Kurt felt that Blaine maybe actually _was_ attracted to Kurt and maybe, just _maybe, _Blaine would turn out to be one of the few who actually gave a shit about Kurt's feelings.

_Kurt watched as his best friend went on her second date with a guy who actually seemed to legitimately care about her, and he felt relief and happiness at the fact that Rachel was finally getting lucky, after Finn using her and Jesse lying to her. A pinging noise alerted his attention to his phone, distracting him from watching Rachel and Sebastian drive away to their date. It was a text. From Blaine. Surprisingly, Kurt didn't feel annoyed at the persistent boy who seemed to text him in all the wrong moments, maybe it was because his mood was too good to be crushed (Rachel had willingly let Kurt style her whole outfit and she was going on her second date with someone who seemed to really like her, which Kurt was extremely pleased about) or maybe it was because it had been a full day since Blaine had texted him- a record for Blaine. Either way, Kurt opened the text while he walked to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for him to enjoy in front of the TV. _

'**What's up, gorgeous? Been a while since I've texted you. I'm having Kurt-withdrawal syndrome- help me please :('**

_Kurt was surprised to see the relatively innocent text from the normally completely inappropriate boy. He found himself giggling to himself, finding this different side of Blaine kind of… adorable? He quickly tapped out a reply, still smiling slightly._

'_**Kurt withdrawal syndrome? Sounds serious. It's been a day, Blaine. A day.'**_

_Kurt turned his attention back to the TV, even though half his attention was still fixed on his phone, finding himself waiting for a reply from Blaine. It came, not even a minute later. _

'_**A day too long, sweetheart ;) Only you can cure me, Kurt. So you're going to dress up and I'm gonna take you out for dinner tomorrow. Awesome.'**_

_Kurt raised his eyebrows at the fact that Blaine hadn't even asked him out- just assumed he was free. But he was also oddly flattered that Blaine asked him out, well kind of, and not just texted some sort of sexual innuendo. Before Kurt could even think about his answer, he found himself tapping out a reply._

'_**You need new pick up lines. But fine. I'll come with you.'**_

'_**They seemed to work on you fine, sweetheart, so maybe they aren't all that bad. I'm sure you'll come with me, baby- I'll make sure of it ;)'**_

_Kurt blushed at the obvious sexual innuendo, but didn't regret the fact the he had a date… Oh shit. A date. With McKinley's bad boy. What had he gotten himself into? Kurt tried to clear his bad thoughts of Blaine- his __date__, and instead tried to think of the good things. Like how Blaine seemed to care about Kurt and his friends, like how Blaine never, ever harmed Kurt and how Blaine seemed to manage to put a smile on Kurt's face in any circumstance. Yes, maybe a date wouldn't be that bad, and maybe it would actually turn out to be okay. _

'_**Can you not go one ***__**minute**__*** without making some sexual reference? What time are you picking me up?'**_

_Kurt didn't want to admit that Blaine's sexual references often made him smile a little bit brighter and make him laugh a little bit louder, and Kurt secretly didn't want them to stop. But Blaine did not need to know that._

'_**7. Be ready, babe. See you tomorrow ;)'**_

The doorbell ringing was what distracted Kurt from his thoughts of yesterday, and he realized that he had a stupid, wistful smile on his face at those thoughts. Kurt shook his head and shut his eyes for a second, gathering himself and preparing himself for _the date_. He walked calmly to the door, although he actually wanted to run as fast as possible to it and wrench it open and _see_ Blaine, but he thought he'd let Blaine wait for him… leave him hanging for a second. When Kurt finally opened the front door, he forgot how to breath for a second at the sight of Blaine. He was dressed in slim, black jeans, formal sneakers and a grey, zipped sweater- all of the clothes obviously from designer brands. He looked ridiculously hot with the sweater enhancing Blaine's arms and his jeans fit him perfectly, although they weren't too tight. Kurt caught himself staring and looked away before Blaine could notice… but obviously he was too late because Blaine was staring at him with a small smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

'See something you like, beautiful?' Blaine winked at Kurt who was now blushing a deep red at the fact he was caught checking out Blaine. Blaine sensed Kurt's embarrassment and his smirk turned into a kinder grin as he stepped closer to the blushing boy.

'It's okay because I see something I like, gorgeous. We should probably get going before I rip all your sinful clothes off and ravish you right here.'

Kurt's mouth dropped open at Blaine's matter-of-fact attitude towards what he was obviously referring to sex. The fact that Blaine was just _standing _there looking amazingly delicious, smirking and blatantly checking out Kurt left Kurt with no words or way to form sentences. He felt himself blush even more and felt his heart beat quicker at the look in Blaine's eyes.

'Come on, gorgeous. Let's go.'

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car. Kurt relished in the intimate feeling of his hand being held and although Blaine had managed to kiss him already- and _god _was that amazing, something simple like holding hands seemed more… Intimate? New? Maybe it was because Blaine didn't normally _do _this kind of thing because he was more like a 'fuck 'em and forget 'em' kind of guy. It made Kurt feel _special _for once; it made him feel like he was worth it. It was nice, and to be honest, Kurt didn't really want to let go. Blaine seemed to notice that Kurt was reluctant to let go of his hand once they reached his car, and with a secret smile on his face, he held Kurt's hand throughout the whole car journey to the restaurant. The two spent the car journey exchanging fleeting glances and small smiles, and Kurt felt happier than he had for a very long time with the beautiful boy sitting next to him, holding his hand.

* * *

'Oh my god. I am _stuffed_.'

Kurt leant back in his seat after he took the last bite of their shared dessert. Blaine laughed and winked at Kurt, barely refraining from making a sexual innuendo. Kurt obviously could tell as his pretty pink blush flooded his cheeks, making Blaine laugh harder at the innocent boy.

'Did you like it?' Blaine bit his lip and looked down, looking nervous for once. Kurt's heart melted a little bit at the sight of a more vulnerable Blaine- something one didn't see _ever_.

'Blaine, it was _amazing_. _So_ much better than Breadstix… I mean, Breadstix isn't even that good but that's where everyone goes and I thought we were going there but we _weren't_ and… Sorry, I'm rambling,' Kurt smiled shyly at the boy sitting across from him, who was staring at him with a smile that made Kurt's insides flutter.

'Kurt, you are so _adorable_.' Kurt blushed and Blaine gave him another one of those heart-melting smiles. 'I'm glad you liked it. I generally come here with my sister because it's casual but really good food, something you can't really find in Ohio.'

Kurt nodded in agreement, perking up at the mention of Blaine's _sister_.

'You have a sister?' Kurt leaned forward unconsciously, and Blaine smiled a little at Kurt's small gesture of affection.

'Yep. She's 20 and totally crazy. She's married soon and I think it's crazy, but she says they're in love so…'

Kurt smiled at the affection in Blaine's voice when he talked about his sister- he obviously cared a lot for her.

'Anyway, she's called Amy and she's studying fashion design in Parsons… I think.'

Blaine paused when he heard Kurt's gasp. Kurt was practically jumping up and down with excitement and flailing frantically.

'Seriously? Parsons? Oh my gosh, I want to go there! This is crazy!'

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, finding Kurt's excitement ridiculously adorable.

'Wait… I thought you wanted to go to NYADA?' Blaine asked, once Kurt had calmed down.

'Well, I _do _want to go to NYADA but I also am thinking about Parsons because I am really into fashion and I can see myself pursuing a career in fashion. I adore performing but I also adore fashion and I am really into designing. I've actually designed some stuff, just for fun.'

Blaine loved how passionate Kurt was about fashion and singing, and how _dedicated_ Kurt was. He worked really hard and went the extra mile, and it was all because he loved what he did and he wanted to be the best he could be. It was actually pretty inspiring.

'Blaine?'

Blaine realised he was staring at Kurt with a stupid smile on his face after Kurt had told him about fashion.

'Sorry, I was just thinking. Y'know, when you talk about fashion and singing, you can really tell that it's what you love and it's really inspiring, Kurt. It's amazing how hard you work and I'm sure one day you'll be one of the biggest designers or a singer on Broadway.'

'Oh… oh, thank you,' Kurt blushed and looked down at his lap. 'No one's ever told me that before.'

Kurt said the last part so quietly that Blaine could barely hear him, but the words shocked him anyway.

'Seriously? Kurt you are so talented. And that's not just some line to get into your pants. I am telling the truth and I _know _you will be something big no matter what industry you look into.'

Blaine's voice was completely serious and he looked at Kurt with such an earnest look in his eyes that Kurt's insides melted a little bit more. Kurt could feel himself falling and falling _hard_ and he couldn't even bring himself to regret it.

* * *

The next day at school, Rachel and Kurt had a study period together, leaving a 45-minute session to just _talk_. The teacher had left 5 minutes into the lesson, leaving Rachel and Kurt 40 minutes to catch up. The moment the teacher had left, Rachel scooted her chair to Kurt's desk and the two began a whispered conversation.

'How was the date with Sebastian? Sorry I left before you came back, but my dad called and he wanted to spend some time with me before he went to Washington, so yeah. And yesterday… I'll tell you later. The date. Sebastian. How was it?' Kurt asked, giggling softly. Rachel smiled brightly and launched into her story.

'So, um, he picked me up and he drove me to Breadstix and he was literally _perfect_. I mean, apart from the occasional sexual comment, he was the perfect gentleman. He planned it amazingly as well! I mean, there was a Jazz band playing in _Breadstix_ and they had some sort of special menu because it's like romance week or something. The food was really good and he bought me flowers and we _kissed_, Kurt. We _kissed!_'

Rachel was now squealing and had stopped whispering by the time she told Kurt about the Jazz band at Breadstix. Kurt smiled at Rachel's happiness and he was so _relieved _that the date had gone amazingly.

'Anyway. Enough about _me_… what did you do yesterday? You never called,' Rachel gave Kurt a pout of faux-sadness and motioned for him to tell _his _story.

'Um, okay, so. So. .' Kurt replied, blushing. Rachel raised one eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes affectionately.

'Say that again, Kurt. But _slowly, _please.'

'Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry. Blaine, um, asked me out and I said yes and we went on a date yesterday and it was really nice and he was really nice and it was just really, really nice…'

Kurt paused and bit his lip, suddenly nervous.

'Seriously? Kurt that's amazing! And honey, please tell me you have other vocabulary other than "nice",' Rachel winked at her extremely shocked best friend. 'What? You weren't expecting that reaction? Sweetie, I went on a date with _Sebastian_- I can't exactly blame you for going on a date with Blaine. These boys just have _something_ that is just really attractive, annoyingly enough.'

Kurt laughed along with his best friend, relief flooding his veins at her easy acceptance of his date with Blaine and the two continued to chatter about nothing and everything, just because they could.

Rachel put away her phone, still smiling at a text she had received from Sebastian, and opened her locker, humming quietly to herself. It was the end of the day and she was looking forward to going home and just watching Wicked for the thousandth time. She turned around, getting the shock of her life to see Finn standing in her personal space and crowding her vision. She was _not _in the mood for Finn's antics and she was still hurting from last time, when he practically ripped her apart with his words. She rolled her eyes and accepted the fact that she would just have to deal with Finn and his childish behaviour before she could go anywhere. She quirked an eyebrow at him and gestured him to go on, tapping her foot impatiently.

'I heard about your date with the dude from Dalton,' Finn started, the anger obviously in his stance and his eyes.

'Fine.'

If Rachel was shocked she _definitely _didn't show it. Her expression was neutral, apart from the obvious irritation in her eyes.

'Anyway, I was thinking-' Finn started, stopping when Rachel muttered something along the lines of 'for once in your life', but continued anyway, brushing aside her comment as a mishearing. 'Yeah. So I think that we should, like, have sex because we have chemistry and the sex was good.'

Rachel couldn't actually believe was she was hearing- _Finn _wanted to have sex. With her. She stood there gaping at the tall boy, who was looking stupidly pleased with himself.

'Cool. I'm free, like, now, so you can come over? Burt and Mom went to Washington yesterday so I have the whole house to myself…'

Finn's voice was gruff, and instead of seductive it just sounded like he had a cold.

'Is there something wrong with your voice? Are you still going through puberty?' Rachel snapped at her ex-boyfriend, pushing past him to walk to the front doors. He followed her.

'No, why would you think that?' Finn seemed genuinely confused and it made Rachel even angrier. She rolled her eyes and turned to him, shoving a finger at his chest.

'Get away from me. This conversation is over. We. Are. Not. Having. Sex. It was shit, your dick is tiny and you can't cheat on Quinn. End of story. Goodbye. Never speak to me again. 'Kay, thanks.'

She stormed away, leaving a very confused and angry Finn stranded in the middle of the busy hallway.

Kurt had seen the whole scene between his best friend and step-brother and felt anger bubbling through his veins at his extremely stupid step-brother. He sure had _nerve_ to go up to Rachel and ask her to just have _sex_ with him and behind Quinn's back too. Kurt would never know how someone as lovely as Carol could produce such idiotic offspring. He quickly searched his contacts as Rachel stormed out the doors and clicked 'call' and held his phone to his ear.

'Why, hello,' Sebastian answered after the first ring.

'Hi. Go to Rachel's house _now_. Finn asked her to have sex with her and she is pissed off.'

'I'm on it. I'm in the Lima Bean anyway so I'll be there in 5. That dumbass. I kinda wanna punch him in the nuts.'

'Me too.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

* * *

Rachel pulled into her drive, still fuming from the confrontation from Finn not even 20 minutes ago. She saw a familiar car already in her drive and as she walked towards her front door, she was pulled back into someone's arms. She squealed and released herself, turning around to see Sebastian with a murderous look in his eyes.

'Hi,' she said breathlessly, stepping forward.

'Hi, babe,' Sebastian took her hand and dragged her to his car, pushing her up against the driver's window.

'Um, so you heard about, um, Finn?' her voice was still breathy as Sebastian pushed up against her, his warm body fitting against hers.

'Yep. And I wanna go and fuck up his face but I kinda prefer your company so I'm just gonna…'

And then Sebastian leaned down and connected their lips with force and passion, knocking all thoughts of Finn out of Rachel's mind. He pushed open her mouth and gained dominance of the kiss quickly, tracing her whole mouth with his tongue. She whimpered into his kiss, and when he released her lips to catch his breath, his kissed down her jaw and started to suck marks into her neck. Rachel leaned her head back and her lids grew heavy with desire as Sebastian ravished her neck with vigour, small whimpers leaving her mouth every so often.

'You. Are. Mine.'

Sebastian punctuated each word with a fierce, open-mouthed kiss to her mouth, leaving Rachel limp and heavy in his arms.

'Yours,' Rachel agreed breathlessly, wrapping her arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing him back with passion.

**A/N Here's the link to Rachel's outfit:**

** www . net - a - porter product / 196849**

**Thank you for reading!**

**PS IMPORTANT: WON'T BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST 4 WEEKS BECAUSE I AM AWAY WITH NO INTERNET. SO SO SO SO SORRY!**


End file.
